


Kingdom Hearts: Warrior of Tenrou Island

by LizLoves1997



Category: Fairy Tail, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Both Wendy and Lucy are trying their best to find Natsu... and fail miserably, Chelia and Wendy fall for each other, Erza and Jellal are married and have a family, F/F, Lucy is manipulated into being evil, Natsu is the prince yet still fights like there's no tomorrow, Poor Wendy - protect the little cinnamon roll!, Wendy is the Keybearer instead of Sora, roleswap!Kairi-Natsu, roleswap!Riku-Lucy, roleswap!Sora-Wendy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizLoves1997/pseuds/LizLoves1997
Summary: Wendy Marvell - a 12-year old girl from the peaceful island of Tenrou has been chosen by a weapon of great power and responsibility. When the Heartless invaded her home and her best friends disappear, our heroine must take arms and universe. Wendy shall travel to new worlds, meet new friends and experience an adventure that will forever change her life!
Relationships: Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Makarov Dreyar/Porlyusica, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1 - Flashbacks and Tasks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Time for a new crossover story! One involving Fairy Tail and Kingdom Hearts – more importantly, Wendy as the main character of the story. Plus, some changes as well.
> 
> Instead of the tale taking place in Magnolia, Fiore… we're going to set the events on Tenrou Island, which will resemble Destiny somewhat. As for roles, Wendy is Sora in this one, Natsu is Kairi and won't be a Damsel in Distress and finally Lucy is Riku who will act heartless and more dangerous than usual.
> 
> I think that's everything I need to mention. Also, other Fairy Tail characters might play cameos or support class for Wendy.
> 
> Right! Let's get started! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Hiro Mashima. Please enjoy reading the first chapter.

Chapter 1 – Flashbacks and Tasks.

A 12-year old girl groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Ugh… w-what's going on?" She rubbed her head and took a look around.

"Huh… w-where am I?" The girl asked herself.

She stood up and found herself in a small alley with boxes and brick walls.

"Oh, dear… this isn't Tenrou Island." The girl told herself.

She found a mirror close-by and examined herself – long, dark blue hair that reached down her waist with two bangs that framed her face and reached down her chest, a pair of brown eyes and fair skin.

Her clothes consisted of a red jumpsuit that ended with puffy shorts over a black undershirt with a hoodie that was blue on the inside and black on the outside with white sleeves ending in black edging. Over the jumpsuit, there was a pair of black pants with yellow straps crisscross and held together by a blue belt. Two chains were hanging from the left and right side of her pants. The girl also wore gloves on her hands with white, black and yellow straps. Lastly, her footwear consisted of large black-yellow shoes that had silver soles and a zipper running across the top, they were being held by silver straps holding them together. A crown pendant with a chain was present around her neck along with two red animal-like attachments, which held her hair up in a pigtail-like style.

The little girl gave a sigh and wondered how she ended in this alley in the first place.

"How could this have happened? The last thing I remember was my home being destroyed by the giant monster from my dreams and…" The little girl closed her eyes and began thinking of the events that occurred nearly two days ago.

_**(Flashback…)** _

"Wendy?" A familiar voice caused the girl to wake up from the dream that she just experienced now and re-enter reality once more. Standing in above her face was one of her closest friends – Natsu Dragneel.

"Hi, Natsu." The girl known as Wendy simply said along with a sheepish smile.

The boy called Natsu in turned gave her a grin. "So, this is where you've been lazybones."

Wendy pouted. "Hey, I'm not lazy! I was... just taking a nap! T-that's all!"

Natsu decided to tease her. "Really? Then is there a reason why you didn't come to assist either me or Lucy with building our raft?" He asked.

Wendy tried to think of an answer to Natsu's question, but nothing came up. The boy started to laugh which made the 12-year old pout in annoyance.

"N-natsu! No fair! Why must you always tease me?" Wendy demanded, but Natsu only gave her a laugh in response and petted her hair.

"Aw, don't be like that Wendy. I was just teasing you…" Natsu sat down on the beach next to her.

Wendy crossed her hands and turned away in a fake annoyance, but then she smiled and looked at Natsu. As usual, the 17-year old teenager was wearing his black t-shirt over a sleeveless gold trimmed waistcoat, which was always opened, white knee-length trousers that were held by a brown belt, a pair of black wristbands on both wrists and open-toed sandals. His signature scale-patterned scarf was wrapped around his neck. Natsu's pink-colored hair was spiked everyway and his slightly tan skin along with black eyes made Wendy blush. Not to mention that the 17-year old boy was very strong and muscular for someone his age.

"So, Wendy… how was your nap?" Natsu asked in eagerness.

"Well… I had a strange dream that seemed very real, Natsu." Wendy explained to which Natsu looked at her. "Really? What happened in it?" He asked.

"W-well, first I had to choose a one weapon and then give up one in return. Next, I had to battle these small black creatures with yellow eyes and then I had to answer three questions. Lastly, this huge black monster swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe or anything… it was a scary dream." Wendy shivered at the end of her tale about the dream.

"Jeez…" Natsu rubbed the back of his head and resumed the conversation. "That sounds like a horrible dream."

Wendy nodded. "Yea… I just hope I never have to experience a dream like that again."

Natsu patted her on the back. "You won't – don't worry about it. As long as you behave like a good little girl, I'm sure that bad dream will never happen. Now then…" The spiky-haired boy stood up and dusted his trousers. "How about we go and find Lucy? She should be at the obstacle course." He took out his hand for Wendy to grab.

The blue-haired girl took it and smiled at Natsu. "Right!" She agreed with him.

"Great! Race ya to the obstacle course!" Natsu said and immediately took off before Wendy had a chance to react.

"Hey, no fair!" Wendy ran almost immediately after him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Tenrou Island – there was another girl who was tapping her foot impatiently at the obstacle course and waiting for her two best friends.

She was a 17-year old girl with brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that was tied by a blue ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side while the rest was loose. She wore a yellow-and-black tank top with white-trimmed, blue straps that crisscrossed her entire chest. The girl also sported two blue gloves and matching wristbands on both hands, blue biker shorts underneath a dark blue skirt with a brown belt holding them. Finally, her footwear consisted of leather high-heeled white and blue boots that had white trimmed black straps along with gray soles.

"Ugh… where are those two? They are never around when I need them." The girl told herself with a heavy sigh.

"Lucy! We're coming!" A familiar voice yelled at the girl known as Lucy. She look up and saw that her two best friends – Wendy and Natsu were running towards her. They were no doubt having a race as usual.

Natsu ran ahead of Wendy and reached Lucy first. "I… won… again… Marvell." He was out of breath when he said those words.

Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled gently. "Seriously, Natsu? Racing again? And against Wendy at that?" She asked him.

"Y-yea… Natsu, no fair… why do you… always beat me?" Wendy had just asked this question immediately after reaching both Lucy and Natsu. Like the 17-year old boy, she too was out of breath.

"Cause I can squirt." Natsu plainly explained to her and ruffled her blue hair. Wendy in turn pouted yet again.

Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu, but gave a smile at Wendy. "Don't worry about him, Wendy. As revenge for beating you, I plan to make him work extra today." She grinned evilly.

Wendy gave a smile at Lucy. "Yay! So, Lucy… what do we need for the raft?" She asked.

"Well…" Lucy took out a list and began to read the supplies that were needed to finish the raft. "We need two logs, one cloth and rope. Come back once you've got everything, kay?" She asked and Wendy nodded.

The blue-haired girl took off to find the items needed while Lucy turned her attention to Natsu. "What do you need me to do, Luce?"

"Natsu, can you please fix the runway on the obstacle course? Turns out that some of the boards were old and keep breaking up… I don't want any of us to get hurt." Natsu looked at the runway – it turns out that some of the boards were indeed old and broken.

"Yea… I can do that. I just need to go and grab some fresh lumber from the shack. Should be plenty to use since my parents left them in case of extreme emergencies like this one." Natsu explained to which Lucy gave him a nod.

"Right. In the meantime, I'll check up on our raft in order to make sure that it's tied up right. After we finish the tasks, we'll meet at the leaned tree by the Seashore." Natsu gave her a nod and went to gather the new boards in order to fix the broken old ones. As for Lucy, she focused on her own task which was checking up on the raft.

All three friends worked on their tasks for the entire day – Wendy found two logs by the seashore, a cloth in the treehouse and some rope in the shack, Natsu had managed to fix the broken boards on the runway on the obstacle course and Lucy checked up on the raft and tied it up pretty good.

Soon, the three friends met at the tree that was leaning at the seashore. Lucy was leaning against with her arms crossed, Natsu was laying down on it and Wendy sat on it whilst swinging her legs back and forward.

"We're really doing this aren't we?" Wendy was the first to ask.

"Yep! I can't wait until we see the other worlds… Maybe we'll find Lucy's home town!" Natsu stated with an exciting tone in his voice.

Lucy gave him a nod – she herself was very curious on her home world since she arrived on Tenrou Island nearly thirteen years ago as a 4-year old girl with only a small dress and ballet shoes. The blonde had no recollection at all about her past or the town from which she came from. This is why she wanted to go out and find her home world alongside Wendy and Natsu.

Once she first arrived on Tenrou, the 4-year old Lucy was adopted by the mayor of the islands – a young woman by the name of Mizu. She treated the blonde as the daughter she always wanted. Although, the person who found Lucy at first wasn't Mizu... it was the 4-year old Natsu.

Eventually, Lucy and Natsu became very close friends and companions… unbeknownst to them both, the pink-haired boy and the blonde-haired girl developed crushes on each other from a young age. But neither revealed their feelings as the years passed… not until the time was right.

Soon, Lucy and Natsu meet their third friend Wendy when she and her mother Grandeeney had arrived for the first time on Tenrou Island. Even at a young age, however – the blue haired girl was quite a shy and nervous person. At first… Wendy had trouble making friends due to her personality. But after she meet Lucy and Natsu… things changes. She was less shy and more open… but only to them.

Lucy and Natsu treated Wendy as their little sister-like figure and the three often played with each other. Soon, the three started getting curious on what was out there in the universe… and thus the idea for leaving the islands on a raft was born.

Lucy turned her attention to Natsu and Wendy. "Definitely. Hopefully we'll find out where I came from… and other worlds as well." She stated.

"I'll miss my other friends and my Mom as well…" Wendy sadly said to herself.

"Don't worry, Wendy! We'll see them again!" Natsu assured her before adding. "We'll even make new friends along the way!"

"He's right, Wendy. Think of how much fun we'll have!" Lucy added with a smile.

"True enough." Wendy smiled at both Natsu and Lucy. "Although, how far can a raft take us?" She asked.

"Who knows, Wendy? If this plan fails, we'll think of something else." Lucy assured her.

"So, Lucy… suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?" Natsu asked.

Lucy went into deep thought for a few minutes and then gave her reply. "Well… I haven't given it any thought to be honest. I've just wondered… why are we on this island?" She asked her friends.

"Well…" Wendy tried to think of an answer as did Natsu, but no luck… unfortunately.

"Guys, if there are any other worlds out there… why did we end up on this one?" Lucy asked them.

"Maybe… it was destiny?" Natsu asked to which Lucy responded with. "I doubt it, but good guess… anyways, suppose there are other worlds – then ours is just a small part of something much bigger. So, we could have just ended up somewhere else, right?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know, Luce." Natsu replied.

"Exactly. That's why we need to leave the island and find out. Sitting here won't change anything. It's the same old boring stuff… let's go and see what's out there." Lucy finished to which Wendy gave her a smile and Natsu a thumbs up.

Wendy got up from the tree. "I'm gonna head home, you guys. Mom is probably worried about where I am. See you all tomorrow." She walked away from the tree towards the docks.

"See ya, Wendy." Natsu told her while Lucy waved goodbye.

A few minutes later after Wendy left only Lucy and Wendy were left on the play island.

Natsu got off the tree and turned his attention at Lucy. "So, we ready for this?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's time – even though I'm a little nervous about all of this…" Natsu gave her a grin and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry about it, Luce. Nothing bad will happen... so long as we stick together." He reassured her.

She gave him a nod along with a gentle smile. "Thanks, Natsu. I'm glad you are around to assure me or Wendy that nothing bad will happen." She told him.

"Don't mention it. Oh! That reminds me… I have something for you." Natsu let go off her and started searching for the mysterious item in his pockets.

"Really? What is it?" Lucy asked whilst Natsu kept searching for it.

"Wait one moment… Aha! Here it is!" Natsu pulled out a strange star-shaped fruit from his pocket and Lucy immediately recognized what it was. "A paopu fruit?" She asked.

"Yep. You know the legend of course – if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." He explained.

"Yeah… I'm familiar with the legend, but why did you give me a paopu fruit?" Lucy asked.

"Well… I thought that we might share one tomorrow. Just the two of us." Natsu explained to which Lucy blushed heavily.

"R-really? Share a paopu with me?" The blonde asked.

"Yep. So, do you want to?" He asked and Lucy looked away in embarrassment. "Well… a-alright. But on one condition." She replied.

"And that would be…?" He asked and Lucy turned to look at him.

"A race or a spar with wooden swords. If you beat me, I'll share the paopu fruit with you." Lucy explained.

"Sounds easy enough. But what happens if you win?" Natsu asked.

Lucy thought about what her reward should be and then came up with something very clever. "Alright… here's what my reward should be. If I win the race or the practice spar… you'll have to do something really humiliating in front of me and Wendy." She declared with a grin.

Natsu thought about it and then replied. "Sure, I'm in. But don't expect to win… at all. Since you are a girl and all." Lucy gave a small glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked him.

"Oh, nothing." Natsu whistled innocently, as he began walking towards the docks.

"Natsu! Come back and tell me!" Lucy demanded as she followed him with a pouted look on her face.

Tomorrow, they would settle their differences no matter… but most important – who the winner of their challenge would be.

_-Day 2 – In the early morning.-_

The next day, both Lucy and Natsu left the main island in order to prepare for the completion on the play island. The two teenagers had chosen to do both a spar and a race. Only one person wasn't on the play island – Wendy herself.

She arrived a little later on the island and ran towards the playground where the blue-haired girl assumed Lucy and Natsu were. When she arrived, only Lucy was on the obstacle course. The pink spiky-haired boy was nowhere to be found.

Lucy saw Wendy approaching and offered her a smile. "Morning, Wendy. Sleep well?" The blonde asked.

Wendy gave her a nod and looked around. "Where's Natsu?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"He went over to the shed in order to gather some extra tools or lumber… in case something goes wrong with the raft. When he gets back here, we can begin." Lucy stated to a confused Wendy.

Begin? What exactly?

"Lucy, what are you and Natsu planning to do?" Wendy asked.

"Oh… he and I made a little bet yesterday – we're planning to have a race and a spar. If he wins, I have to share a paopu with him. But if I succeed, he'll have to do something humiliating." Lucy explained.

Wendy immediately went into concern mode – she was often worried about Lucy and Natsu starting a fight or getting involved into silly and stupid things.

"L-lucy… are you sure that it's such a good idea to make a bet with Natsu? What if in the end he stays mad at you for good?" The blue-haired girl asked.

Lucy petted her hair and smiled. "Don't worry, Wendy. He's totally fine with it. Trust me – we'll play it safe." She reassured her.

"Well… okay. So, is there anything else we need to gather for the trip?" Wendy asked.

Lucy gave her a nod and took out a list from her pocket to read. "Now that you mentioned it… today we collect provisions for our trip. We'll need mushrooms, coconuts, fish and drinking water. Here's the list and a canteen." The blonde handed a list of items along with an empty canteen.

"Once I'm done, should I come back and watch you both compete?" Wendy asked.

Lucy shrugged. "If you want to. Hopefully we'll not be done yet… Anyways, good luck!" She wished Wendy.

The blue-haired girl nodded and took off in search for the items. In the meantime, Lucy and Natsu had begun their little competition…

For the rest of the day, Wendy had acquired a couple of coconuts from the trees and two or three fishes from the water. Afterwards, she filled the canteen with fresh clean water from the fountain. Now all that was left was the mushroom.

In the meantime, Lucy had won the first event of the competition between her and Natsu. All that remained was the spar…

Back to Wendy, she had found two mushrooms on the seashore and a small cave at the obstacle course. But that wasn't enough… Wendy needed to find a couple more.

She then remembered that there was one in the Big Cave – the one with the underground tunnel at the seashore. Wendy had heard of that place.

A few years ago before she had arrived to Tenrou Island, the young Lucy and Natsu had decided to explore the Big Cave due to the blonde hearing a "strange sound" coming from it. In the end, it turns out that it was the wind that made the sound.

However, both discovered a very strange door with no lock and handle. Unfortunately, young Lucy and Natsu couldn't open it no matter how hard they tried. The two eventually left the Big Cave and resumed their normal lives.

But right now… it wasn't the time for reminiscent. Wendy had a job to finish… that was finding some mushrooms.

Wendy immediately ran towards the Big Cave and entered it. Luckily, she found one on the ground next to the wooden door. Congratulating herself on her success, she turned around and began to leave…

But stopped when she felt a very powerful presence behind her. Turning around, Wendy was surprised when she saw that there was a golden Keyhole on it. Odd… the blue-haired girl had never seen something like this before. Although she had visited the Big Cave several times in the past, Wendy had never seen a golden Keyhole on the door before… until now.

Wendy's first response was to leave the Big Cave and tell her friends… but for some reason – the blue-haired girl was drawn to the power that was emitting from the Keyhole on the door. It felt… so strong… so hypnotizing… Wendy wanted to see if she could find a way to open the door.

Who knows what the blue-haired girl might find on the other side? Wendy took a step closer and was almost at the door. She was going to find a way to open it… she was going to see what was on the other side… she was-

She stopped walking forward when she felt a presence behind her. Turning around, she noticed that someone was hiding in the shadows…

"W-who's there?" Wendy asked.

"Ah… the chosen wielder has come at last. Perfect…" It was the voice of a young woman who said those words.

"Huh?" Wendy asked.

Someone stepped out from the shadows… or something. It was a figure wearing a black cloak. From the way it sounded when it first introduced itself, it seemed female.

"This world has finally been connected." The young woman in a black cloak explained.

"W-what do you mean?" Wendy asked, but she was ignored as the young woman in a black cloak continued. "Tied to the darkness… Tenrou Island will soon be destroyed." She explained.

Wendy was shocked. "D-destroyed!? By who or what!? You have to tell me – please!" She pleaded.

The black-cloaked figure shook her head. "There is so very much to learn. You understand so little…" She explained to which Wendy got annoyed.

"S-stop talking in riddles and tell me how my home will be destroyed soon!" She demanded.

The black-cloaked figure snorted. "Keep asking questions, child. It won't matter in the end… One who knows nothing can understand nothing." She explained and then pointed at the door much to Wendy's confusion.

The blue-haired girl looked at the door and to her surprise – the golden Keyhole was gone. Where did it go?

Wendy turned around and was about to ask the black-cloaked figure on what happened to the Keyhole on the door… but to the blue-haired girl's shock – the young woman wearing the black coat was gone!

"H-huh? W-where did the Keyhole and the black coated lady go to? Did they disappear? W-what's going on…?" Wendy asked herself.

So many questions… yet no answers. Who was that black-coated figure and why was she talking about Tenrou Island's destruction? More importantly, why did the Keyhole appear on the door this time?

"Wendy, where are you?" A familiar voice yelled – it was Lucy!

"Oh, shoot! I forgot to deliver the provisions to Lucy!" Wendy had almost forgotten about that. She was so busy focusing on the Keyhole that appeared on the door and the mysterious black-cloaked figure that she forgot entirely about Lucy!

"Oh, well… enough wasting time in the Big Cave. Time to go and deliver the provisions. Hopefully she and Natsu are done with their bet…" Wendy still had questions about the Keyhole and the black-cloaked figure, but those can wait. For now, she had to deliver the provisions.

Wendy left the Big Cave and stretched her arms. Now, where was-

"Wendy, there you are!" A familiar voice called out to her.

It was Lucy who ran towards her. "I've been looking for you for a while. Where did you go?" The blonde asked.

"I was searching for mushrooms like you asked. Found one in the Big Cave and two more by the seashore and the obstacle course. Also, I got the rest of the provisions right here." Wendy gave her items to Lucy.

"Good work! You did a nice job today. Find anything interesting in the Big Cave?" Lucy asked, but Wendy shook her head.

The blue-haired girl looked around for any possible sighting of Natsu, but there was none. "Where's Natsu, Lucy?"

"Oh, yeah… about that. Half way during our spar, Natsu had to stop due to a stomach ache or something. He left the play island and went straight home. I sure hope he's okay…" She stated in a concerned tone.

Wendy gave her a nod. "Same here. I hope he'll be okay by tomorrow…" She replied.

Lucy gave her a smile and petted her hair. "I think he'll be okay… Natsu Dragneel isn't as weak as you think." She explained to which the blue-haired girl smiled at her blonde friend.

"I guess you're right, Lucy… so, what do you want to do now?" Wendy asked.

"We've got a couple more hours until the sunset. Wanna help me check up on the raft and divide the provisions?" Lucy asked.

Wendy gave her a nod and the blonde smiled.

"Well, then… let's go!" Both girls started walking towards the obstacle course…

_**(During the sunset…)** _

Lucy and Wendy spent the next few hours checking up on the raft and splitting up the provisions for the trip. When the sun was beginning to set, the two girls were watching it at the leaned tree over by the seashore.

"This is it…" Lucy began.

"The moment the three of us have been waiting for." Wendy stated.

Lucy gave her a nod. "Yep. Once we set sail tomorrow, it will be great."

Wendy nodded, but then looked away. "Wendy, are you okay?" The blonde asked.

"Y-yea… I'm just nervous, that's all…" She admitted.

Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder. "As long as we're together, nothing bad will happen."

"Well… I guess. You know… you've changed a lot, Lucy." Wendy admitted to which the blonde was surprised.

"Oh, I have?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah… sorry if I'm being rude." Wendy apologized.

"Nah, you weren't acting rude, Wendy. Don't worry… maybe you have a point." Lucy replied.

"Oh?" Wendy asked.

"At first, I was afraid… but now, I'm ready. I know that I can always come back to Tenrou Island. Right?" She asked her friend.

Wendy nodded in return. "Yeah. We'll come back… someday."

"Good. Wendy, don't ever change. No matter what." Lucy stated to a confused Wendy. "Huh? What do you mean?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"Oh… just talking to myself. That's all." Lucy replied.

Wendy was still confused on what Lucy said, but decided to not question it. The two girls continued watching the sunset for a little while until Lucy stood.

"I'm gonna head home and get some rest. I wanna be rested and prepared for tomorrow after all. You should get some sleep as well, Wendy." Lucy advised her.

Wendy nodded. "You're right. I need all of my energy rested up after all for tomorrow. Shall we?" She pointed at the boats.

The blonde nodded. "We shall. I just can't wait! Once we set sail tomorrow, everything changes…"

Unfortunately as Wendy remembered right… the trip that was supposed to happen tomorrow never came for the blue-haired girl, Lucy and Natsu…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Whelp, that's the end of the prologue for Kingdom Hearts: Warrior of Tenrou Island. Yep, that's the title I'm going for. Get used to it. You'll be seeing it quite a lot in the story. Well, at least in title box at the story information section.
> 
> Also, I would like to thank my beta reader Chirithy564 for reading the prologue and giving me the go ahead to post the first part of Wendy's story. Speaking about her – she is in the process of creating fan art for the story. I await to see what she draws and shows me. Chirithy, take all the time you need for doing the fan art – I'll wait.
> 
> Lastly, the cover art has already been drawn. This one was created by Princess2234 from DeviantArt. You'll see it soon enough once I upload the prologue. Also, be sure to respect and give her credit.
> 
> Right, enough of that. Time to post this bad boy on – then I'll get back to updating Mina's story and Asuka's as well.
> 
> One more thing, I have a new FanFiction account for those of you that don't know. It originally was owned by Xandyflare, but she gave it to me for safe keeping due to not wanting to post her stuff anymore there.
> 
> I guess that's everything for now. Be sure to hit that fave and follow button and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bon voyage!
> 
> Until next time! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 - Tenrou's Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Welcome back, dear readers of mine! I bid you all a good day as I introduce to you a new chapter of Warrior of Tenrou Island. To those that have waited… I'm very sorry for not writing sooner. I had to study for my exams and not to mention that fact that I went to Germany… plus I still needed to update the rest of my stories. Now that I'm available – I'm free to write Wendy's story.
> 
> Before I start, I want to answer my guest Glenn's review:
> 
> Review: I don't think I can vote since I'm a guest. But, I honestly don't know who I'd choose to be paired with Wendy in this story. But I'm thinking maybe Chelia can be Kairi, and Romeo can be Riku in this story. Or it could go the other way around since I'm not too sure many people like Yuri, but it's just a suggestion I have. Anyway maybe Romeo could have a crush on Chellia, and he could be a little jealous that his crush hangs out with Wendy most of the time. But like I said, just a suggestion and it might go the other way around. So two questions I have. Once the poll has ended, will the story be edited? And will there be any Disney characters in this story?
> 
> Answer: I understand your concerns, Glenn. For now, we have two votes for Romeo and two votes for Chelia. Still haven't decided on a winner unfortunately… Anyways, Romeo and Chelia aren't Kairi and Riku in this one. Lucy is Riku and Natsu is Kairi – no changes. I've sticking to my choices because I want a girl vs. girl thing to happen… Romeo and Chelia will be Donald and Goofy in this one. Once the poll has ended, the story will not be edited and to answer your other question – maybe or maybe not. One or two Disney Worlds, but that's enough… Hope I answered your question!
> 
> Speaking of the poll – we've got two votes for Chelia and two votes for Romeo. Remember this – the person with the most votes will be chosen for the pairing winner! Keep it in mind. As for the limits… still have no clue. Maybe 5 or 10?
> 
> Right, let's get started on this shit! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Fairy Tail. Nor its characters. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Hiro Mashima… now onto the second chapter.

Chapter 2 – Tenrou's Destruction.

Wendy opened her eyes and then she let out a gasping noise. Now she remembered what happened! She and her two best friends were living their peaceful lives on Tenrou Island and building a raft to explore the other worlds… one day, however a mysterious female wearing a black cloak appeared on the play island and taunted Wendy. Then Natsu had to go home due to a stomach-ache or something like that. At the end of the day, both Wendy and Lucy went straight to their homes to rest for the big takeoff from Tenrou Island. Unfortunately, it never came…

"Hmmm… I w-wonder what happened next." Wendy asked herself as she began to recall how exactly the island was destroyed…

_**(Flashback to the night Tenrou Island was destroyed…)** _

Wendy was currently laying on her bed with her clothes still on minus the shoes which were on the ground. She wasn't sleeping or trying to daydream… Wendy was staring at the celling with her eyes completely opened. So much was on her mind right now that she had a hard time trying to go to sleep.

So many questions were inside her mind right now – what will happen in the morning? Will she and her best friends finally leave the island? Is everything going to go smoothly tomorrow? Will the raft be strong enough to hold all three of them?

These were just questions… with no answers. Wendy had to wait until tomorrow if she wanted to-

***THUNDER!-THUNDER!-THUNDER!***

A loud thundering noise interrupted Wendy's thoughts. Standing up, she looked outside through her bedroom window and saw dark clouds in the sky. It was a storm…

"A s-storm? I hope it's gone by tomorrow morning – we can't leave Tenrou if it starts to rain…" Wendy stated with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Hmph. I wouldn't waste your breath if I were you…" The new voice startled Wendy completely to the point where she thought that a ghost entered her room.

Turning around slowly, she came face to face with an unknown individual wearing a blueish-green bodysuited-like armor with a ripped-off cloth, high-heeled boots, a mask with a visor and a mysterious logo on both the chest and helmet. From the looks and sounds of the unknown individual, it seemed female and possibly around Wendy's age.

"W-who are you and h-how did you get into my room?" Wendy asked, but the only response she got was a cold laugh.

"Wendy Marvell… at last, we meet again. It's been a long time…" The mysterious female individual said to Wendy who let out a gasping noise.

How the mysterious individual knew who Wendy was and what did she mean by "It's been a long time"? Did the blue-haired girl met this body-suited female before?

"H-how do you know my name and who are you exactly?" Wendy asked.

"Never mind, my true name... the only thing you need to know is that your peaceful life on Tenrou Island is over!" The mysterious female declared much to the shock of Wendy.

"W-what!? What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

The unknown figure laughed cruelly and replied. "You'll see soon enough, Marvell! You'll pay for leaving me, you worthless bitch!"

"S-stop it! No n-need to be rude! I don't even know who you are!" Wendy yelled at her with tears in her eyes.

The mysterious individual said nothing and immediately disappeared into thin air – just like a ghost!

"H-hey, come back here!" Wendy ordered her but no response came. She looked around frantically in her room… unfortunately, the mysterious figure didn't came back.

Wendy sighed and wiped the tears away – just then, her eyes widened in shock. The mysterious figure mentioned that her peaceful life on the island was over! That meant… her friends were no doubt in danger.

Wasting no time, Wendy slipped on her shoes and exited via the window – she had to find her friends fast… before the mysterious female could.

Halfway through her run towards Lucy's house, Wendy realized something important – if there was a storm that meant…

"Oh, no! Our raft! We left it out in the open!" Change of plans – she had to go and check up on the raft… who knows? Maybe Lucy and Natsu were already on their play island!

Upon reaching the main dock, Wendy got onto a boat and rowed as fast as she could to the play island. She took another look at the sky and saw something that she wasn't expecting – a giant orb filled with dark energy. From the looks of things, it was expanding and getting bigger.

"T-this is no ordinary storm… It's very scary." Wendy admitted to herself as she continued to row to the play island.

Upon arrival, she got up and looked in the water where she saw two familiar boats – they belonged to Lucy and Natsu! So, they were here!

"Lucy's boat! And Natsu's!" Wendy stated.

She looked around for any signs of her two best friends, but the only thing she witnessed was something that made her tremble in fear – the same shadows from her dreams with their glowing eyes and antennas.

"It's the s-same creatures from my dreams!" Wendy stated fearfully as she took out her wooden sword and stood her ground.

The shadows jumped towards her and Wendy attacked with her sword… only for the wood to go right through the black creature's body.

"Oh, no! My attack didn't work!" Wendy stated as she dodged out of the way before the rest of the shadows could strike her.

Plan B – she needed to find Lucy or Natsu! Very quickly before it was too late!

Wendy ran as fast as she could while from the grounds came out more shadowy creatures. This wasn't a dream at all – it was a nightmare!

The blue-haired girl noticed someone standing on the island where the obstacle course was – It's Lucy! She's here! But where was Natsu?

"Lucy!" Wendy called out to her but Lucy didn't react… at all.

Wendy ran towards the obstacle course whilst more shadows were appearing on the island. The blue-haired girl had reached Lucy and stood behind her – the blonde was unmoving.

"L-lucy! There you are! W-where's Natsu, what's going and what is it with the small c-creatures?" Wendy asked.

Lucy looked at the sky – her face displayed a look of joy and worry. "The door has finally opened…"

"W-what…?" Wendy asked.

Lucy turned to look at her friend. "Wendy, the door has been opened at last! We can finally leave Tenrou for good!" She declared.

"B-but what about Natsu!? We can't just leave him!" Wendy argued.

"Natsu is coming with us!" Lucy yelled, which made Wendy look at her in shock.

"Wendy, don't you understand? This is the moment we've been waiting for! We can leave Tenrou and explore the outside worlds! Once we step through, we might not come back or see our parents again! However, we can't let that stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness and neither should you, Wendy!" Lucy declared in an excited tone – she was finally happy that she had found a way to leave Tenrou for good.

What the blonde did next was unexpected to Wendy – she pulled out her right hand. "It's time, Wendy… take my hand. I'll protect you…" She smiled gently at Wendy. The blue-haired girl however was scared… this was a new Lucy. She didn't like this new person. At all…

"L-lucy…" Exactly as Wendy whispered those words, a pool of darkness formed under the blonde's white-blue boots and wrapped itself around her legs.

"Lucy!" Wendy rushed over to grab her friend's hand but the darkness managed to grab wraps itself around her legs as well.

Wendy continued her struggle in an attempt to grab Lucy's right hand but it was no use. The blonde continued to smile and didn't put any struggle whatsoever...

"Wendy, take it. I'll protect you and together we can leave the island… along with Natsu. Take my hand and embrace the darkness."

Wendy tried her best to save Lucy from the darkness by continuing her attempts to grab her right hand… it was no use.

Soon, the darkness wrapped around their bodies and everything became black for Wendy. _"No… this is it. L-lucy… N-natsu… I'm sorry. F-for being so weak and not being able to help you… I hope we see each other in Heaven…"_ These were the last thoughts of Wendy Marvell – she was about to die and she wouldn't be able to save her friends…

…but was she really dead? Instead of ending in Heaven or meeting God, she was still in the black darkness. Soon, a bright light came into view… it started out small yet it grew bigger and bigger. Wendy also felt something heavy drop in her left hand…

It filled Wendy's vision completely and she opened her eyes to discover that she was back on the play island. She wasn't dead – she was alive!

Looking around the obstacle course, she spotted no sigh of Lucy however. She was gone! Into the darkness!

"Lucy!" Wendy called out to her friend but no response came. She was gone… for good.

Wendy looked down at the floor with a sad look on her face – the mysterious masked individual was right. Her peaceful life was over on Tenrou… no doubt because of this "fake storm" and the shadows.

The blue-haired girl then noticed the strange heavy thing in her left hand whilst looking down. It was a… giant key-shaped weapon?

Its golden handle and silver blade shined just like a simple sword, but the tip of the blade was pointed like the teeth of a key. Its mouse-head keychain hanged from the pommel of the weapon. A key that had a blade… a Keyblade.

"Keyblade… that's a catchy name." Wendy stated with a smile on her face. Just then, she heard a small whisper in her ear:

" _Kingdom Key… Kingdom Key…"_

So, her Keyblade was known as the Kingdom Key, huh? Interesting... Wendy had to wonder on what she should test her weapon.

Luckily, that opportunity came when the small shadows came from the ground and surrounded her. Wendy got into a fighting stance and glared at her opponents.

Two of the shadows charged towards her and Wendy swung her Keyblade at them. To her surprise, the monsters were sent flying back. So, this weapon was her only chance to defend herself without the use of a wooden sword. Good to know…

The rest of the shadows charged forward and attacked Wendy but she managed to swat them away with her Keyblade. One, however managed to give her a little scratch mark on her left hand…

She continued to fight the shadows until they were all turned into dust. For now, Wendy could sigh in relief… but not relax. She took care of this wave of shadows but there were still more out there on the whole island. Not to mention the fact that Natsu was still missing…

Wendy's eyes widened and she face-palmed herself. Natsu! How could she have forgotten? He was somewhere on the play island! She needed to find him and quick!

There was only one place he could be since he wasn't on the main island or the obstacle course – the Big Cave. Natsu had to be there… he had to be.

Wendy wasted no time in running towards the entrance of the Big Cave – she avoided the rising shadows from the ground and combat whenever possible. Lucy might have disappeared, but the blue-haired girl was going to save Natsu no matter what.

Reaching the entrance of the Big Cave, she entered it and soon she spotted a familiar face to her – Natsu!

"Natsu, you are okay! Thank goodness!" Wendy stated with a smile as she ran towards Natsu.

However, the blue-haired girl stopped when the pink-haired boy turned around to look at her. His face was completely devoid of life and his eyes were lifeless… he was like a ghost.

"Wendy…" He whispered quietly to her.

"N-natsu… is everything okay?" Wendy asked.

Unfortunately, she didn't get an answer due to the wooden door where the golden Keyhole appeared opened. A huge gust of wind blew Natsu forward towards Wendy.

No! She wasn't going to lose him like she lost Lucy! Wendy was going to save Natsu no matter what!

She extended her arms and prepared to grab him. He got very close to her… this was it! She wasn't going to screw this opportunity! She would save Natsu no matter what!

He got closer and closer…. Wendy was prepared to grab and save him. Nothing would stop her… nothing.

Unfortunately, Wendy never managed to grab Natsu. As soon as he got close to her, he vanished into thin air like a ghost much to the blue-haired girl's shock and horror.

First, she managed to let Lucy sink into the darkness and now she lost Natsu! No! Why did this had to happen!? Why, damn it? Why?

As Wendy pondered on her failure to save her friends, she didn't even realize the heavy gust of wind blowing in her face and body. She stood her ground as best she could… unfortunately, she was blown out of the cave and into the air.

Wendy Marvell landed face-first into the ground and wiped the back of her head. She looked down and to her horror – Tenrou Island was gone. This was officially Hell…

"M-my island and m-my h-home!" Wendy cried with tears in her eyes for the loss of her home.

She had no time to relax, however – Wendy felt a powerful presence behind her. Turning around, she came face to face with the same big monster that was in her dream.

Wiping the tears away, she took out her Keyblade and glared at the monster. She might have lost her home, but if she was going to die… she was going to go down fighting!

"You t-took my home and my friends! If you want a f-fight, then I'll give you one! I'll make sure that my f-friends didn't die in vain!" Wendy declared and charged forward.

She started hitting the left fist of the big monster a couple of times. Soon, she back away as her opponent powered his right hand and slammed it down. A pool of dark energy was formed and small shadows came out.

Wendy took out her anger on them and eliminated them very quickly. She resumed attacking the left fist with a couple of heavy strikes. The monster sat down and powered both his hands – he created a giant orb filled with dark energy and sent it into the air.

It came straight down from the sky, but Wendy managed to dodge it successfully. She continued to attack the monster's left fist with heavy hits.

Two waves of shadows and one energy orb later, Wendy ended the big monster's life by delivering her final attack on the left arm. It was over… she had done it. And she wasn't dead!

The big monster was sucked into the gigantic dark energy orb in the sky that continued to grow bigger and devoir everything on Tenrou...

Wendy was beginning to get sucked in as well… she grabbed a small piece of wood to hold, but it was no use. The wind was too heavy for her to stay on Tenrou…

Soon, her grip was lost and she was sent flying into the air – she gave one last look at her old home and closed her eyes to wait for the inevitable conclusion…

_**(Back to reality…)** _

Wendy gave a sigh – now she had finally remembered everything. Both Lucy and Natsu were gone, the mysterious masked female appearing in her bedroom, her home destroyed… it was such a hellish nightmare.

The blue-haired child sat down and started to cry. She had lost her home to the shadows and both her best friends… not to mention, her poor mother as well. She couldn't do anything to prevent the destruction of the island or the disappearance of the people that were close to her…

"M-mama… Lucy… N-natsu… I'm s-sorry that I was strong enough to protect our home. D-damn it…" Wendy cursed as she covered her face in her legs and continued to cry.

Soon enough, she stood up and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Well, no use dwelling and blaming herself for the loss of her home… Wendy had to find out where she was and her missing friends. She might have lost Tenrou along with Lucy and Natsu, but she wasn't dead yet... Wendy Marvell would find her friends or die trying!

She looked around the alleyway for an exit… but no such luck yet. Just then, Wendy heard something – voices! They were people nearby! Perhaps she could ask them for help!

Finally discovering the exit to the alley that she was in, Wendy walked towards the source of the unknown voices…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: And that's my ending cue! Chapter 2 is finished and ready to post on for all readers to enjoy! I promise that the next part of Warrior of Tenrou Island will not take long – after I update Twilight Town's Wielder and Fated Destiny. Those stories have been sitting for far too long…
> 
> Anyways, no new changes on the pairing poll situation… same old, same old. Two votes for Romeo and two votes for Chelia. Guys, should I set up a limit on how many votes people need to put before I pick the winner or leave it up to the highest number of votes? – Tell me in the review box. Your opinions are very important, please…
> 
> Right, next chapter we'll introduce four familiar Fairy Tail characters since this is a crossover story after all… Plus, we get to introduce Wendy's companions who will be in the roles for Donald and Goofy. Not to forget the person who will be playing Jiminy will be a surprise.
> 
> I guess that's all I have to say for now… until we meet again, my dear readers! Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you all next time!
> 
> Take care, you guys! Happy reading and bye!


	3. Chapter 3 - Arriving at Daybreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Holy crap, guys! It's been over 7 months since I last updated Warrior of Tenrou Island – not good… not good at all. My bad, guys. Really, I'm truly sorry if I all kept you waiting.
> 
> If you've read my other fan-fictions, you'll know why I was busy with not updating the stuff that I posted… forgive me, my dear readers.
> 
> Another reason why this story was taking too long to update was due to me planning stuff out. I apologize for that, but it was important since I still needed to get some characters in here. But I'm no longer busy and now I shall update Warrior of Tenrou Island.
> 
> Let's get started! I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Hiro Mashima. Onto Chapter 3!

Chapter 3 – Arriving at Daybreak.

Erza Scarlet-Fernandes was in a frustrated mood and who could blame her? She had spent the entire day searching for someone and so far there were no clues as to where her target was. She was hoping that her husband Jellal was having better luck with this than her…

A young woman entering her 30s, she had long scarlet hair and beautiful brown eyes along with a slender, yet voluptuous figure. The clothes she wore were a white blouse underneath a gray short-sleeved winter jacket, a blue skirt held by two brown belts, gray gloves, two diamond-shaped earrings, leggings that stopped at her knees and black boots. On the back of the jacket, there was a blue bird-like symbol.

Erza sighed as she recalled how good this week originally started – she was planning on taking her husband and daughter on a small trip to Fairy Castle to visit her old mentor, friend and father-figure King Makarov only for her to receive a letter that he had to leave for something important – concerning the fate of the universe.

The scarlet-haired woman recalled the king's words in the letter perfectly:

" _Dear, Erza._

_I'm very sorry that I couldn't visit you in person to tell you this, but I had to leave because trouble is brewing. Dark forces are at work and stars have been blinking out one by one. I've already left the castle to investigate this little matter… however, I have a favor to ask of you. There is someone with a "Key" – the Key to our survival. This Thursday, I shall send two of my most precious subjects to Daybreak Town… I need you to find this "Key" and assign my two children to protect and stick with him/her. If we are to ever solve this mystery and stop the forces of darkness from rising, we need to find the mysterious "Key". Hopefully it won't be too much of a hassle for you._

_Good luck – the fate of the universe depends on it._

_With warm regards,_

_King Makarov Dreyar."_

At first, Erza didn't know how to feel about the letter – was the king serious? Were the forces of darkness plotting something behind the scenes? It was too good to be true… It couldn't be real, could it?

But she was soon convinced when stars in Daybreak Town had indeed began to blink out one by one – this was no doubt the work of the Heartless. Erza was hoping that she wouldn't have to hear the name of those disgusting creatures.

In any event, Erza had decided to trust King Makarov and wait for the arrival of the two subjects from Fairy Castle. In the meantime, she had started her search for the mysterious "Key" – so far, no results…

Thursday came by and the two subjects from Fairy Castle had arrived – it turns out that they were just mere children: a young boy by the name Romeo Conbolt who was the Captain of the Fairy Guard and a girl called Sherria Blendy – the top mage of Fairy Castle. However, another companion had joined them as well – another girl by the name of Carla.

Erza was quite confused as to why the king had sent 3 children on a dangerous quest to find the mystery "Key", but she pushed that thought away since she knew that some children were born fighters. Plus, she didn't want to question her old friend's decisions.

The companions had arrived, but there was still no sign of the "Key" and today was Friday. Hopefully Jellal was having a better luck than her…

_**(Meanwhile with Wendy…)** _

There was only one word to describe the emotion that Wendy was feeling right now – astonishment. Never before had she seen a place like this – there were some many buildings and people… the life here was just perfect. If only Lucy and Natsu could see her right now.

Wendy was still feeling down that she wasn't able to save them back on Tenrou Island. She wished that they were here with her right now… it would be a lot of fun if they explored this new world together.

So far, Wendy had explored the Waterfront Park, 1st and 2nd District and the Fountain Square along with the Boardwalk. She hadn't had a chance to check out the rest of this place unfortunately. The blue-haired wanted to take a little break before continuing on.

Upon returning to the main square, she sat on the fountain and sighed. "Lucy… Natsu… I wish you both were here to see this. It makes me sad knowing that you both are out there – alone and scared. I only wanted to see the outside worlds with the three of you… Why, Lucy? Why did you give into the darkness…?" She sat on the fountain and swinged her legs back and forth with a sad look on her face.

"Is there something troubling you, child?" A mysterious voice asked.

Wendy raised her head in surprise and turned around – approaching her was a young girl with fair skin, brown eyes and snow white hair. Surprisingly, there was a pair of cat ears sticking out of her head. The clothes she wore was a white dress shirt with a blue tie underneath a blue dinner jacket with long sleeves, a dark red skirt, leggings and brown shoes. A cat-styled hairpin was attached to her white hair.

Wendy started to shake in fear and immediately slid behind the fountain to avoid the mystery stranger who was surprised and confused. "H-hang on! I'm not going to scare you, dear! I just want to ask if you are okay." The girl sat by the fountain.

Wendy slid her head slowly in order to see the mystery girl – she wasn't sure if she should trust her yet. "Y-you don't want to hurt me?" The blue-haired girl asked.

The white-haired girl was shocked. "Goodness me! Of course not, child! I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to talk with you – that's all." She stated with a gentle and motherly smile.

Wendy wasn't sure how or why, but something in her mind told her that she could trust this girl – the way she spoke and talked… it sounded just like her mother back on Tenrou Island.

The bluenette raised herself from behind the fountain and went to sit right next to the white-haired girl. "Much better, dear. Now then… what is troubling you?" She asked with a warm smile on her face.

Wendy looked down with a sad look on her face. "W-well… its' my first time in this world and I don't know where my friends are." She explained.

"Oh! You are a newcomer to Daybreak Town?" The white-haired girl asked with a surprised expression.

"D-daybreak Town?" Wendy asked to which the white-haired girl replied. "That's the name of the world that you are on right now, child. Basically it serves as a hub for those who have lost their worlds to the darkness. Oh, where are my manners – my name is Carla. What is your name?" The girl known as Carla introduced herself whilst asking for Wendy's name.

"W-endy… Wendy Marvell. Miss Carla, what did you mean by "this world serves as a hub"?" Wendy asked.

"Well, my dear… you are aware that there is more than just one world in the universe, yes?" Wendy nodded before Carla continued. "Well, whenever a world is lost to the darkness – a hub is created for the inhabitants in the realm between: mainly Daybreak Town." She explained.

"I see… so, there's a slight possibility that my friends could be alive and well?" Wendy asked with a hopeful look on her face to which Carla nodded. "It's possible, dear. I would venture that right now they are currently in Daybreak Town and searching for you… let's just hope the Heartless haven't gotten to them yet." Carla said with a worried tone.

"Heartless? What are they…?" Wendy asked slowly.

"Well, they are-." The white-haired girl was cut off by a scream.

Wendy and Carla got up and looked up to the sky in alarm. "What's going on?" The bluenette asked.

"It sounds like someone is in trouble! We need to go and fetch help quickly!" Carla suggested.

"N-no time! We need to go and help the person who screamed!" Wendy argued back.

"Child, this is no time to play the hero! You don't even have a weapon to defend yourself with or the person whom screamed! We need to go and fetch some help!" Carla argued back.

"On the contrary, I do have a weapon!" Wendy pulled out her right hand and summoned the Kingdom Key much to Carla's shock.

" _I-it can't be… is this the mystery "Key" that the King mentioned? Why is young Wendy wielding such a weapon?"_ Carla thought to herself whilst Wendy took off after the mystery person who screamed.

"Hold on, Wendy! Wait for me, child!" Carla ran after her.

_**(Meanwhile at Waterfront Park…)** _

A scared little girl of age 9 was running around the park whilst trying to avoid the mysterious black shadows with golden eyes that were chasing her. She had reddish-blue hair tied into a ponytail, dark green eyes and fair skin. Her clothes consisted of a simple yellow sundress, a pair of ringer earrings, a headband and pink sandals.

Right now, she had made the biggest and stupidest mistake of her life – why did she have to leave the house to search for her parents? It's all her fault… all because of feeling alone and bored.

Her mother promised that she would be back soon along with her father, but that was hours ago… so, she did what any stupid children would do in situation like this one – sneak out of the house and search for her parents.

One thing complicated her plans – the mystery shadows that her parents warned her about. She was told specifically to stay away if she encountered any of those yellow-eyed monsters. Ironically, she was now running away from the dark creatures… its' funny how things turn out from good to bad sometimes.

The little girl was continuing to run when she accidentally slipped on a rock and fell to the ground. Rubbing her forehead, she turned only to see the black shadows surrounding her in a circle. Shaking in fear, she adopted a mummifying pose as tears began to drip from her eyelids.

The shadows were begin to enclose her as the little girl started thinking her last thoughts. _"W-why was I so stupid to go outside? Why couldn't I wait for Mama and Papa to come back…? Ugh, I'm such a stupid girl! M-mama… P-papa… save me please!"_ Closing her eyes, she waited for the inevitable end.

The shadows were about to attack her when suddenly:

"GET AWAY FROM THE GIRL, YOU BRUTES!" The reddish-blue haired girl opened her eyes to see a bizarre thing happening: Standing in front of her was a blue-haired girl with a key-shaped weapon and a white-haired girl wielding a rapier.

The bluenette turned to look at the 9-year old with a smile on her face. "Are you okay?" She asked.

The little girl nodded with a scared expression on her face as the white-haired girl with cat ears spoke. "Little one, stay close to me and Wendy – we'll do our best to protect you. Do you understand?" The white-haired girl asked.

"Y-yes…" The reddish-blue haired girl replied.

"Good! Wendy, get ready for a fight – I hope you are prepared, dear…" The girl with car ears asked the bluenette known as Wendy.

"I'm ready, Carla! Let's do this!" Wendy nodded to the white-haired girl known as Carla who smiled at the bluenette's determination.

The shadows charged forward as did Wendy and Carla. The bluenette slashed two or three of the monsters before one of them got onto her back. "H-hey, get off me!" Wendy yelled as she attempt to shake the shadow off with no success. Soon, however it was sliced into two courtesy of Carla's rapier.

"Wendy, child! Pay attention to your surroundings! We can't afford to lose this battle!" Carla scolded like an overprotective mother.

"R-right! Sorry, Carla!" Wendy apologized.

"Good! Now prepare yourself, child! More are coming!" Carla warned as more shadows started to appear.

Wendy charged forward and sliced three shadows before moving onto another group. One of them slid into the ground and arose from behind her, but the bluenette sensed and destroyed it. Wendy started attacking the shadows yet again.

Meanwhile, Carla was busy slicing her own enemy group with her rapier whilst monitoring Wendy's progress. _"Wendy's skills with the "Key" aren't bad… however, her moves are sloppy. She must learn to focus on the enemy and never let her guard down – even for a second. With the right training and patience, she might be shaped into a fine warrior."_ The white-haired girl was continuing to fight as did Wendy.

The bluenette destroyed two shadows but one of them sneaked behind her unnoticed before jumping onto Wendy's back. "H-hey, get off me!" She yelled as she attempted to remove the shadow, but the young girl was knocked to the ground.

"M-miss Carla! Your friend is in trouble!" The reddish-blue haired girl called out to Carla who looked at the situation and gasped in shock. "Wendy! Hang out, child! I'm coming!" Carla yelled.

Meanwhile, Poor Wendy was shaking in fear as the shadows began to encircle her – she would have used the Keyblade, but with this many creatures… it was almost impossible. The bluenette was beginning to feel a bit tired from all the fighting.

One of the shadows go on top of her head and casted a sleeping spell. "Get away from her, you beasts!" Carla yelled as she started to slice and destroy shadows from left to right with her rapier.

Wendy was beginning to feel tired as she yawned heavily. Her vision was getting hazy as her eyelids started to close. She didn't even pay attention to a third arriving and yelling. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER AND THOSE TWO GIRLS, YOU MONSTERS! PREPARE TO FACE THY JUDGEMENT!" Someone yelled but Wendy was too tired to even listen or care.

Soon, her eyes closed and slumber had taken her…

_**(Meanwhile on an unknown world…)** _

Lucy's brown-colored eyes opened very slowly as she found herself on a gray-stone platform… wait, what?

The blonde looked around, but to her surprise this wasn't Tenrou Island… at all. Getting up slowly, she brushed the sand and dust off her clothes before scratching the back of her head. "W-where am I…?"

Lucy looked around again before noticing a strange floating castle in a distance that was held by a huge rock platform. "Huh… strange place to put a castle. Isn't that right, gu-" Lucy then realized something important – her friends! They were missing!

Lucy frantically looked around for any signs of Natsu and Wendy, but they weren't here! No… it couldn't!

"NATSU! WENDY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Lucy yelled as she searched for any signs of her two friends.

Unfortunately, they weren't here… they couldn't be dead, could they?

"Wendy… Natsu…" She sat down and started to cry due to her two best friends not being with her at this very moment. She hoped that wherever they were okay… wherever they landed.

All this time, Lucy was unaware that a mysterious figure with short black hair and dark eyes was watching her from the sky with an intriguing look on his face. "Interesting… a young girl whose has lost her world to the darkness." He said quietly with a smile on his face.

It seems like this mysterious male had very big plans for Lucy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: And… that's my cue! I'm finally done with Chapter 3 of Warrior of Tenrou Island – hooray for me! Man… figuring how the events of this part of the story (mainly, the arrival and meeting in Daybreak Town) would go down is really hard work. I hope it's to your satisfaction… I think I did okay.
> 
> So, Wendy has arrived in Daybreak Town and introduced herself to Carla and Erza's daughter. Don't worry though – Wendy will meet the scarlet woman in the next chapter!
> 
> So, why did I choose Daybreak Town as the hub? Cause it's one of my favorite worlds in KHUX and a much bigger and lively town than Traverse Town. Plus, I wanted to change the scene a little bit… I hope you all like it though.
> 
> Now, I want to clarify some things before I end – mostly, the ages of the characters and other stuff:
> 
> Erza is in her late 20s/early 30s and she's married to Jellal who is also in his late 20s/early 30s – they have a child (daughter);
> 
> Carla is a human in this one – not an Exceed. Why? – Well, I don't need to put every element of the Fairy Tail manga in the story… just bits and pieces. Doesn't mean she won't be assisting the heroes – she is a companion in this (same as Sherria and Romeo). I hope I got her mother-like personality right. Also, she might be a little girl in this… but she's actually an adult (mainly, age 20);
> 
> And lastly, yes – Makarov is Mickey whilst Sherria and Romeo are Donald and Goofy in this. I hope everything is clarified! Other Fairy Tail characters will make an appearance as the story progresses… but for now, that's all I'm going to say.
> 
> I think that's everything said and done – next chapter won't be too long… at least I hope its' not going to be long. (Depends on my work schedule cause I have essays to write and whatnot for the exam month… Fucking teachers – drawing my ass every day.)
> 
> Right, enough of that – time to go and post this bad boy on the site! Stay frosty, my dear readers! See you, next time!
> 
> Bye and peace!


	4. Chapter 4 - Wendy's First Battle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Wow… I'm really bad at keeping promises, huh? ^^" – It's been over four months since I last updated Warrior of Tenrou Island… yeah, that's really a long time. Goddamn it, I can't believe I didn't even keep my promise to update earlier… man, I'm so awful.
> 
> The reasons why I didn't get around to updating Wendy's story are the same – college, lack of motivation, having huge writer's block, dealing with crazy friends, etc. So, yeah… its been hard to focus on my stories, my bad for that. However, I do plan on continuing to write the rest of the fanfics that still need to be finished, don't you all worry. Right now, lectures have ended and I can focus on my writing – whenever possible, of course.
> 
> Also, there is another reason I didn't write… "the situation involving Vic Mignogna and his good name being slandered by the bad guys and their mother." – Personally, its a hard issue that I really don't want to speak about since two of my favorite VAs sided with the mob against Vic… they've betrayed my trust and respect. I don't really want to talk about it… at all.
> 
> Anyways, let's get on with this and post Chapter 4 on ! I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 4 – Wendy's First Battle!

"Hey, Wendy… Wake up! You don't wanna fall asleep on me, do you?" An unknown to Wendy voice spoke with the bluenette opening her eyes very slowly – her vision was very blurry, but she did her best to look around and see who was the mystery individual that woke her up. Her face fell to the one person she didn't expect to see – Natsu!

"N-natsu…?" Wendy rubbed the back of her head as she wondered what the heck happened- Oh, wait! The red-haired girl! Where was she? Did she get killed by those creatures? Wendy hoped that wasn't the case…

"Hey, Wendy… you alright? You're going all ghostly on me." Natsu told her with his trademark grin.

"O-oh… ummm… yeah… just a little shook up. Natsu, where did that girl get to…?" Wendy asked. "Girl…? Oh, you mean Miss Erza's daughter!" Wendy was taken aback by the sudden change of Natsu's voice - he sounded just like… a girl?

"N-natsu…? Why do you sound like a girl?" Wendy asked whilst Natsu looked at her with a confused look. "Natsu, who is that? I'm Sherria. Sherria Blandy – pleased to meet you."

"Huh?" Wendy asked as she rubbed her eyes once more but once she was done, the image of Natsu was gone and in front of her was a girl who was smiling at her. "W-who are you? Where's Natsu?" The girl who called herself Sherria was confused at the question – Natsu? Who was that?

"Well… I'm not really this 'Natsu' that you are looking for. Jeez, the Heartless must have done a number of you." Wendy's curiosity at the name 'Heartless' once again resurfaced – what are they exactly?

"H-heartless?" Wendy asked as Sherria crossed her arms, sighed and then spoke in a serious tone. "I guess you really don't have a clue on what's going on. Carla already filled us… you aren't really from Daybreak Town, are you?" Wendy nodded as Sherria sighed once more. "This makes things a little more complicated…"

Sherria stopped speaking as she leaned on the wall and started to think what to do in this situation.

In the meantime, Wendy took the time to examine the newcomer called Sherria from top to bottom – she looked a little older than the bluenette (maybe 2 or 3 years than her.) – Her hair was colored amaranth that was tied into two short pigtails with orange bows, blue eyes and fair skin. As for her attire, it consisted of a pink sleeveless top with a crossed heart symbol on it underneath a white short-sleeved jacket, yellow gloves on both hands, goggles that were sitting on the top of her hair, a skirt with stockings that stopped at the middle of her knees and light blue open-toed boots.

Wendy didn't know what to think of Sherria since she had just met her – but she did mention Carla… so that must mean that she is a friendly person. Plus, she's very beautiful and cute…

Wendy immediately froze after thinking those words – did she really think that? N-no… she couldn't have… there was no way that cute, beautiful and innocent Sherria would be… Wait… WHAT?! What did Wendy just think again?

The silence was eventually broken by Sherria who was done thinking. "Alright… listen, ummm…?" The girl with amaranth hair was stunned at the fact that she never got the name of the bluenette. "O-oh! It's Wendy… Wendy Marvell."

"Alright, Wendy… listen well, I'm going to go and get Miss Erza in here so she can explain what exactly is going on. In the meantime, can you do me a favor and stay here until I return. It won't be long." Wendy gave a nod to Sherria's request.

With that said, the amaranth-haired girl left the room to go and fetch this 'Miss Erza' that she was talking about. Meanwhile, Wendy just sat on the bed with a patient but bored look on her face. She began to swing her legs back and forth whilst examining the room that she was in right now:

The room itself wasn't anything special but for some reason Wendy couldn't help but be confused right now – she was in a child's bedroom? Strange… there was a desk with some books on it, a chest in which toys and important items were contained, stands with flowers on them. Wait… Sherria mentioned that this 'Miss Erza' had a daughter so this must be the girl's bedroom. Also, was it just her or did this room smelled like nail-polish and deodorant?

Seconds later, Sherria had returned with a woman with red scarlet hair and brown eyes. This must be 'Miss Erza' that the amaranth-haired girl was talking about. "Oh, I see you've awoken up… Wendy, was it?" 'Miss Erza' asked Wendy who was surprised at being addressed by her.

The bluenette nodded immediately. "Good. First things first, I must thank you for attempting to protect my daughter from the Heartless. It was a brave thing you did…" Erza thanked her with gentle smile.

"O-oh, it's no trouble at all… how is she, by the way?" Wendy asked with Erza immediately replying. "She's alright for now. Jellal is keeping an eye on her after we both scolded her for going outside while Heartless were roaming around…" Her tone was that of a frustrating parent before a small heavy sigh came out of her mouth. "Thank God I was on time to protect my baby along with you and Carla… if I hadn't…"

Sherria spoke up. "Wendy, you have no idea how lucky you are to be alive. Especially with your status as the mysterious 'Key'." – 'The mysterious Key'? Why is she called that exactly? Oh, wait a minute!

"O-oh! You mean this 'Key'!" Wendy pulled out her left hand as the Kingdom Key magically teleported in it.

Erza and Sherria's eyes widened in shock – it was the 'Key' that King Makarov mentioned in his letter! So, that meant… Wendy was the wielder of this 'Key'!

The scarlet-haired woman stepped forward and kneeled before Wendy. "Wendy, might I have a look at that 'Key' you are holding right now?" Erza requested with a gentle tone.

Despite having just met the woman, Wendy felt like she could trust her – plus, she was the mother of that little girl she saved a while back from the Heartless. The bluenette handed over the Kingdom Key to Erza who began to examine from top to bottom.

Sherria stood with her arms crossed as she waited to see if the scarlet-haired woman was going to confirm if this was the 'Key' that the King mentioned in his letter. What happened next was unexpected – Erza swung the Kingdom Key in the air before it flashed away in magic much to Sherria's surprise.

It reappeared in Wendy's left hand much to the bluenette's shock. "I can't believe it… you are the 'Key' that the King mentioned. You are the chosen one…" Erza admitted with an astonished look on her face before giving out a small sigh. "Well… I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

Wendy was confused by that last sentence. "W-what do you mean, Miss Erza? What's going on exactly? C-can someone explain please?" She pleaded as both Sherria and Erza sighed.

Erza pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Wendy whilst Sherria sat next to her on the bed. "Alright, Wendy… allow me to explain from the whole start – you already know that there are plenty of other worlds out there besides Daybreak Town and your world, correct?" Wendy nodded at Erza's words as Sherria spoke next. "But what you didn't know is that they were kept in complete secret. Nobody knew about them… until the Heartless came."

Again, with the Heartless – who were they exactly? "Who are the Heartless? Would some please tell me?" Wendy asked impatiently because she was getting a little bit tired of not being told the full information.

"The black creatures that were about to steal both yours and my child's hearts if I hadn't shown up in time to drive them off… they are attracted to the darkness in people's hearts." Erza explained as Sherria nodded with a grim look. "There is always darkness in people's hearts." The amaranth-haired girl added.

Wendy was astonished by what she had learned – The Heartless were those black creatures that she attempted to fend off and protect Erza's daughter! They were the darkness in people's hearts… Wait, they steal the hearts of different people!?

"Miss Erza… what was that you said about 'stealing hearts'?" Wendy asked with Erza giving a heavy sigh. "You see, Wendy… the goal of the Heartless is to satisfy their hunger. The only way they can do that is if they find and eat the hearts of different people… the more hearts they steal, the more their numbers increase." The scarlet-haired woman explained as Wendy let all this information sink into her mind very slowly.

"Hey, Wendy… have you by any chance heard of a man called Precht Gaebolg?" Sherria asked to which Wendy shook her head as if trying to say 'No, I haven't.'

"I thought as much… He was once a great researcher who studied the Heartless in the hopes that he would be able to prevent the darkness from arising. Unfortunately, his experiments proved too dangerous and amoral… eventually, he succumbed to the darkness and became known as Hades – The Seeker of Darkness. It's thanks to him that our original world was destroyed… he was the one who brought the Heartless to Magnolia City. Luckily, I was able to escape with a few friends… we settled here in Daybreak Town and that's that." Erza finished explaining the info to Wendy who couldn't help but swallow this information very hard once more.

So, that explains why they are Heartless today… she couldn't believe that a wise researcher like Mister Gaebolg could start one succumb to the darkness and unleash the black creatures onto a world that is no doubt peaceful. It just goes to show that if you get too involved in experimentation on different people… things go south.

"Anyways, Wendy… there is only one thing that the Heartless fear the most – the Keyblade." Erza told her as Wendy looked at the Kingdom Key. "Y-you mean… the Kingdom Key?"

Sherria giggled a little bit. "Is that what it's called? I just refer to it as 'The Key'." At that comment Erza gave the amaranth-haired girl a small glare and then turned her attention back to Wendy. "I apologize for Sherria's comment Wendy… in any case, yes – the Kingdom Key is the Keyblade. It is what the Heartless fear the most…" She explained.

"B-but I don't understand why it ended in my hands… I didn't ask for any of this." Wendy said in a sad tone as Sherria let out a sigh. "I'm afraid that isn't possible, Wendy… the Keyblade choses its master and it chose you."

Hearing those words made Wendy want to cry as tears leaked out of her eyes. "B-but… I didn't want any of this… all I want was to… to… see the worlds with my two friends… and now I'm forced to wield this and fight the Heartless… it's unfair." Wendy said as she began to cry.

Sherria couldn't help but feel bad about this – poor Wendy just wanted to see the worlds with her two friends and now she was forced into a role that she didn't even want to undertake… nobody could blame her. She was just a kid after all.

Even Erza was feeling guilty at how Wendy was forced to accept a role that she might not even be ready for… but there was no other way. She was the master of the Keyblade and the only one who could stop the threat of the Heartless.

"Wendy… I understand that this must be very difficult for you. But there's no other way – you are the only person who can stop the Heartless. It's very hard burden for you, I get it… but if you don't accept your role as a Keybearer – a lot of good people will suffer or worse – their hearts might get stolen and more Heartless will appear." Erza explained as Wendy looked at her with the tears still there. "I-innocent p-people will suffer…? I d-don't want that to happen."

"Then you have to embrace your role as a wielder as fast as possible. Sooner or later, the Heartless will make their move and everyone (including you) will be in danger, Wendy. You need to be ready."

"R-ready?" Wendy asked as she dried up the tears away.

"To fight for your life. It will be difficult… but I know you can do it. So… are you ready?" Erza asked as Wendy looked down and became silent.

The bluenette had no idea what to do at this point – could she just accept her role as a bearer and fight the Heartless? She was just a kid after all… but at the same time Wendy knew that if she didn't embrace her role as the wielder of the Keyblade, lots of innocent people could get hurt including her. The bluenette didn't want that to happen… at all. Her own mother told her that it was always important to help those that are in grave danger and needed the assistance.

Putting on a brave face, she looked up at Erza and nodded. "I'm ready. I don't want the Heartless to hurt anyone… at all. I'll do what I can to help."

Sherria grinned whilst Erza smiled gently. "Thank you, Wendy… it will be a heavy burden for you. But I know you can do it."

"We both believe in you, Wendy. You can do this – I believe in you the most." Hearing those words from Sherria made Wendy blush a little bit as she hid it from both women – suddenly, she felt a warmth inside her stomach. Why was she feeling this was exactly? Was it because Sherria told her that she believed in her the most or something else?

In any event, Wendy's blush disappeared and soon turned her attention back to Erza and Sherria. "Thank you both for the kind words… Now I have to ask – what exactly do I need to do first?"

Sherria got up from the bed and walked away to where the desk was. The amaranth-haired girl kneeled before she took out a heavy object and placed it down on the ground for Wendy and Erza to see – it was chest that was no doubt locked.

"First things first, that Keyblade you've got Wendy isn't just for fighting and show-and-tell… it's very useful for opening chests like this one, doors and other places that might be locked. There's another thing that the Keyblade does… but we'll get to that when the time comes. For now, give the 'open' test a try on this locked chest." Sherria explained with Erza giving a nod to Wendy.

"Sherria brings a good point on 'open-and-closing' things, Wendy. Throughout your journey to stop the Heartless, you will no doubt discover more chests like this one. To open the chest, simply tap on it two or three times and… done! Give it a try." Wendy decided to follow both Erza and Sherria's suggestions and gave the chest two/three taps.

It opened and inside was a bottle with green liquid in it. "Ah, a Potion! That will come useful during your travels. Hold onto it, Wendy." Erza told the bluenette who took and pocketed it.

"Alright…" Erza got up from the chair and turned to address both Sherria and Wendy. "Now that we've got that covered up… it's time you meet another companion whom will be travelling with you besides Carla, Wendy."

"O-oh! Will Carla be coming with us?" Wendy asked as Sherria nodded. "Yep. Plus, a close friend of mine as well. You'll meet them in a minute." The amaranth-haired girl assured the bluenette who nodded.

"Very well, let's- SHERRIA, WENDY! GET BEHIND ME!" Erza yelled with a glare as a Heartless appeared in the room.

Wendy and Sherria did just that as Erza pulled out a gun-shaped like sword from out of nowhere and aimed it at her opponent. "Sherria, go and see if Jellal or Stella are okay! After that, fetch both Romeo and Carla! We'll be needing their help!" Erza ordered as Sherria nodded and took off to fetch her companions.

"Wendy, get ready!" Erza told her as Wendy nodded and step forward. Summoning her Keyblade, she got into a fighting position and stood next to Erza.

The Heartless charged forward but Erza swatted it away with her Gun-blade and sent it flying through the window that immediately shattered soon afterwards. Advancing forward, she jumped from atop her child's bedroom and was soon followed by Wendy.

The two of them landed gently onto the ground just as more Heartless showed up. "Damn it… of all the times…" Erza held her Gun-blade very tight as she was preparing for a fight.

"We can't give up now, Miss Erza! We have to stop them!" Erza agreed with Wendy's suggestion but had a better idea. "Wendy, listen to me!" The scarlet-haired woman to look at the small child. "Right now, these Heartless are just the small fries. If we are going to win this, you must find their leader and take him out! Let's split up and look around town… you can do this, Wendy. Believe in yourself and don't allow the Heartless to win, got it?" Wendy nodded with the brave look on her face – she wasn't going to allow the monsters to take over Daybreak Town and steal the hearts of everyone.

Erza smiled gently. "Best of luck, Wendy. You can do it!" With those words said, the scarlet-haired woman took off in an opposite direction whilst fighting her opponents.

Seconds later, Wendy did the same as she started to slash Heartless from left to right whilst searching for their leader. Eventually, she made it to the main square where the fountain was and not surprisingly – the place was filled with Heartless.

Wendy stopped for a little bit to take care of them since there were just 5 or 6 Heartless going around and searching for hearts. Using a couple of heavy hits and slashes, the bluenette took care them in a matter of minutes before continuing onward towards her objective – the leader.

Walking through one of the doorways, she found herself in Daybreak Town's local market where the Heartless were trying to catch and steal the heart of a little boy. Wendy immediately acted and destroyed her opponents before telling the child to go to a safe place which he did.

The bluenette continued onwards through the opened door to the west where she found herself at the main avenue. There was still no sign of the leader though… where was the big and scary Heartless exactly?

Speaking of the Heartless, more were appearing on the stairs leading down towards the Waterfront Park. Maybe that was where she would face the leader of the creatures without hearts… it was worth a shot.

Wendy ran down the stairs whilst slicing Heartless from left to right and eventually made it towards the small park where the stone path and the hedges were. Unfortunately, more of the creatures without hearts came out of the ground to assault the Keybearer. The bluenette took care them of very quickly before stopping to catch her breath. Now time to find-

"ROMEO, YOU DOLT!" The voice of Sherria yelled from out of nowhere much to Wendy's surprise. The bluenette looked around for any signs of the amaranth-haired girl but couldn't find- wait…

Looking upwards, she immediately gasped as she noticed Sherria, Carla and a boy with straight, dark purple hair and black eyes falling towards… her?! Wendy was going to move out of the way, but it was too late. The three companions crashed landed on top of her.

Carla, Sherria and the boy's eyes were spinning with stars appearing around their heads. The amaranth-haired girl shook her head as she glared at her dark-haired companion. "Romeo, you dolt! I told you not to use magic!"

The boy called Romeo shook his head. "Hey, I'm sorry! It's not my fault that- Oh, look! It's the 'Key'! We found it!" Romeo yelled with a grin on his face as Sherria look down and saw that she, Carla and her companion were onto of Wendy whose eyes were spinning endlessly.

"R-Romeo! Carla! Get up! Get up… get up! NOW!" Sherria pushed herself off Carla and Romeo and got up.

Carla woke up from her short stupor, shook her head and glared at Romeo. "Honestly, Romeo… what were you thinking of using magic in the first place!? Especially with the Heartless that close to our proximity! I swear that you are- WENDY, YOU ARE OKAY!" Carla rushed forward to hug her somewhat unconscious friend whose eyes were still spinning.

Meanwhile, Romeo got up and extended a hand for Sherria to grab. The amaranth-haired girl was still mad at him for using magic at the Heartless who were at close proximity and helped herself up whilst glaring at him. "Oh, come on Sherry? You aren't still mad at me, are you?"

Sherria's glare increased at Romeo. "First off… its Sherria. Don't say 'Sherry' since its my cousin's name and second – we'll talk about your little mishap later once we take care of the leader. For now, let's just-" The amaranth-haired teenager was cut off by an earthquake.

"Gah! What's going!?" Carla asked as Wendy awoke from her short unconscious slumber. The bluenette scratched the back of her head whilst the earthquake was going on. "W-what hit me…?"

Stone pillars arose from the ground and encircled the entire area where the four were. They all realized that they were trapped!

"H-hey, what's going on!?" Romeo asked.

"We're trapped!" Sherria yelled.

Just then, Heartless came out of the ground and encircled the group. "Oh, crap… get ready to fight everyone!" Sherria yelled as she took out a magic staff.

Meanwhile, Wendy summoned her Keyblade whilst Romeo pulled out a sword and a shield. Lastly, Carla took out her rapier in response to the fighting that was about to occur.

The fight began as two Heartless jumped forward in order to take the hearts of the group, but Carla slashed them in half with her rapier. Meanwhile, Sherria raised her staff in the air and screamed: 'FIRAGA!' – Upon saying those words, fireballs were launched towards three Heartless the disintegrated into dust.

Romeo was blocking attacks from the Heartless with his shield and then struck them down with his sword. As for Wendy, she was doing her job of destroying the Heartless whilst keeping an eye on surprise attacks.

Eventually, the first wave of Heartless was gone… but then came the second one. Romeo and Wendy combined their might and took down three to four Heartless in a couple of seconds whilst Carla sliced one with her rapier. Sherria took care of the remaining ones with a powerful spell that was related to thunder.

The Heartless were gone and everything was finally over. Wendy couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Is it over?"

"Don't count on it yet, child… things are just beginning." Carla told her.

"Huh, what do you-" Romeo was interrupted by huge pieces of armor falling from the sky onto the ground.

The parts began to assemble – the arms and legs were connected to the torso and immediately stopped moving… Wendy and her group got into position for any surprise attacks. It was then the helmet was also connected to the torso as well. The Big Heartless began to move forward as the group prepared for the battle.

"This is no doubt the leader who brought the Heartless to Daybreak Town." Carla said to the group.

"If we defeat this, will the Heartless go away?" Wendy asked.

"Possibly! Let's do this!" Romeo declared as everyone nodded.

Sherria fired a couple of fireballs from the front of her staff as the hands of the armor began to spin around yet Wendy and Carla blocked the attack with their weapons. Meanwhile, Romeo jumped forward and delivered a couple of heavy hits on the feet with his sword.

Surprisingly, the armor began to shake before the parts scattered and landed in different places on the ground. "Quick! Let's try and remove as many parts as we can! If we are lucky, it won't take very long to defeat this armored-like Heartless!" Sherria suggested to which everyone nodded at her idea.

Wendy and Romeo were assigned to attack the feet whilst Sherria assaulted the torso with some magic spells. As for Carla, she could only handle one of the hands unfortunately. Seconds later, the bluenette and her black-haired companion destroyed two of the feet leaving the armor with nothing to support his balance. Carla and Sherria didn't destroy the rest of the big Heartless however… at this very moment, it sprinted back to life and floated in the air without the support of its legs.

Sherria launched an ice spell at the torso whilst Wendy attacked one of its hands before it began to spin and sent her flying back. "Wendy!" Carla yelled in concern as she went to check up on the poor girl. Romeo assaulted the left hand in retaliation for Wendy getting hurt.

It was soon destroyed with the right hand remaining attached to the torso. Using a thunder and fire spell, Sherria destroyed the left arm completely. Now it was just the torso and helmet left.

Wendy and Carla came back to the fight. The torso began to spin around the area and unfortunately both Romeo and Carla were knocked out. Wendy and Sherria blocked its attacks with their weapons and were spared the humiliation of being unconscious.

Wendy was the first to attack with her Keyblade – she hit the torso as hard as she could before jumping back in order to avoid the torso's assault. Sherria casted an Ice Spell at the main body just before it could activate its spin move once more.

The final strike was delivered by Wendy who landed gently on the ground seconds later. The torso began to shake very heavily as it explodes from the inside… before the head fell onto the ground with a loud thump. What happened next was unexpected to both Wendy and Sherria: a huge heart floated out of the torso and into the air. Once that was done, the armor and its helmet disappeared like magic – surprisingly, the stone pillars slid into the ground. It was over… the battle for Daybreak Town was finished.

Wendy released a breath of relief. "Is that it, Sherria?" The bluenette asked as the amaranth-haired girl looked around. "I'm spotting no Heartless at all… We did it, Wendy. We won the battle for Daybreak Town."

Wendy smiled gently at Sherria. "I couldn't have done without you or your friends, Sherria… thank you."

Upon hearing those words, Sherria started to blush heavily but hid it quickly in order to avoid a teasing moment from Wendy. "I-it's fine… n-no trouble at all Wendy."

Wendy's smile didn't disappear as she looked at the sky with a determined look on her face – the battle for Daybreak Town was over… but the war against the Heartless has just begun.

There would be more challenges soon… but Wendy and her group would face them. No matter what…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Oh, boy! It's finally done! That was possibly the longest chapter I had to write ever… took me at least a few days to finish. To which I deeply apologize for all of you waiting to read this story… my brain doesn't function much when writing fanfics… mainly because it has an 'on/off' switch and plus whenever I start doing something else, I don't even finish the chapters I write and leave them until the last minute… I'm sorry about that. I'll try and improve my brain better in the future… I hope.
> 
> Anyways, I have some important news to share with you all – you must have noticed that two stories were deleted from my account. I indeed deleted them… why did you do this? – you all ask yourselves. Well, I have other things I want to focus on writing plus I haven't touched them in like months… if I put them on 'Hiatus', people will no doubt start asking in the review or PMs: 'When you gonna update this?'; 'Is this story dead or alive?', etc. – I just don't really have the time to focus on Project Keyblader and Fated Destiny… rest assured though, I've saved the stories on Word documents… in the near future, I'll repost them ones again… but for now, don't hold your breath (no offense.) – Plus, we'll see if I wish to continue them or not.
> 
> On a side note, I'm seriously ticked off on how Kairi still didn't get much of her deserved spotlight in Kingdom Hearts III – sure, she got to fight… but that was it. She gets killed by Xehanort to piss off Sora… what the hell, Nomura… You obviously don't write the women very well in your game. Well, I'm not about to let that go to waste… Soon, I'll be posting a very special fanfiction in which Kairi will finally get the respect and attention she deserves… I'm going to teach Nomura and the writers a very important lesson on how women should fight correctly in the game.
> 
> So, yeah… that's all I have to say for now. Also, very soon… I might be posting a special announcement of Chains of Destiny… *wink-wink* - But it depends of my brain working to write more fanfics… not to mention, the crap I have to prepare before the April exams…
> 
> Right, that's that from me. Until next time on Warrior of Tenrou Island… I'm the Watchdog of the Pack and wishing you good-night and happy reading! Next chapter will come sooner… I hope.
> 
> Later and happy reading to you all!


	5. Chapter 5 - Preparation for the Journey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Salutations, my fine readers! I have returned at last… after not writing for a while. Sorry about that… blame me and my writer's block plus my lack of motivation.
> 
> Anyways, going to skip this first author's notes so I can focus on the chapter… once I'm finished, I'll talk with you all again. In the meantime, let's begin this bad boy:
> 
> I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 5 – Preparation for the Journey.

"So… you three were looking for me?" Wendy asked as Sherria nodded. "For a while, we've been seeking the wielder of the legendary Keyblade, child." Carla explained.

"They arrived a day earlier before you did." A familiar feminine voice spoke up – it was her Erza who was arriving with a blue-haired man and her daughter.

"Oh, I see…" Wendy gave a nod as Romeo stepped forward and pulled out a hand for the bluenette to shake. "Hi there! You must be Wendy, right? I'm Romeo Conbolt – pleased to meet you."

"L-likewise." Wendy gave a nervous smile as she shook his hand and examined him from top to bottom.

Aside from his straight dark purple hair and black eyes, he wore a green t-shirt with a 'S' on it underneath a black jacket with short sleeves; a pair of yellow pants with a couple of pouches on them with a belt holding it together and a pair of steeled-covered shoes with white-colored socks. Atop Romeo's head laid a hat with googles attached to it whilst gray gloves adorned both hands. One important piece of accessory was the orange scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

Seeing that scarf reminded Wendy of her friend Natsu… God, she hoped that he was alright.

Erza decided to break the silence. "Anyways… now that the Heartless leader has been taken care of, it's time we discuss exactly what your task will be."

"First things first, we should get out of this place and back to our house." The blue-haired man added.

Wendy and the rest nodded – since they were out in the open, more Heartless could show up and things would get seriously messy.

"Good idea, Jellal. Everyone – follow us!" Erza ordered.

In no time at all, the group moved onwards towards a safe area (mainly Erza and Jellal's house.)

_**(Later…)** _

"Now then… let's get down to brass tacks. I've already explained things about the Heartless and their leader Hades. But I still haven't told you exactly what your jobs will be."

"To put it simply – you four already know that there are other worlds besides Daybreak Town, correct?" Wendy and companions nodded to the blue-haired man known as Jellal.

"Well, here's exactly what you all have to do – you four must travel to these worlds and search for the 'Keyholes'. It is extremely important that they are closed or else things will get bad… very bad."

"How so?" Sherria asked.

Erza and Jellal shared looks of discomfort and worry – they didn't know how to break it down for the heroes to understand the importance of their task.

"Well… how to put it tactfully so you'll understand…"

"Basically, the 'Keyholes' are the gateways that lead to the heart of the world. Once the Heartless enter through it, they will attempt to reach the core." Erza explained as the four listened carefully.

"What happens to the world if the core is damaged?" Romeo asked.

"In the end, it disappears off the map." The eyes of the four heroes widened. "WHAT!?" They all yelled in shock.

Bad enough that the Heartless are going around and stealing the hearts of other people and now the four discover that its thanks to them that the worlds are disappearing before their eyes.

"Now you understand why the Keyblade is so important, right?" Erza asked with all four nodding.

"The only way for the core to remain unharmed is to close the Keyholes. Hence what you four are about to do." Jellal explained.

"Here is what we need you four to do exactly: travel to different worlds and close the Keyholes, discover the exact location of Hades: The Seeker of Darkness and find King Makarov. Do you all understand?" Erza asked.

All four nodded – good, they were all paying attention.

"Very well. First things first though… preparations for your trip. Can't go charging forward without preparations first, correct?" Wendy gave a small nod.

"Since you are the chosen wielder, Wendy – it's vital that you master one more ability besides fighting with your Keyblade." Wendy was intrigued about what Erza meant when Carla decided to step forward and explain. "What Miss Erza is trying to say, Wendy… you are going to need to learn the art of Magic."

Wendy couldn't believe what she just heard – learning and using the art of Magic? There was no way that it was real! Was it…?

"Jellal, could you please be dear and take Wendy to see Levy? I think she is the perfect choice for a teacher in learning the arts of Magic Usage."

Jellal thought about it for a little bit and then nodded. "That sounds reasonable. Wendy, you'd best come with me and meet our dear friend Levy McGarden – she's the perfect teacher in learning the arts of Magic."

"Very well… l-lead on."

And with those words said, the two began their little trek towards the house where the master of Magic was – Levy McGarden.

_**(Meanwhile…)** _

Only one word could describe the events that just unfolded in front of their eyes – astonishment. Four people that defeated the Heartless that was sent to search for the Daybreak Town Keyhole? Impossible…

"Can't believe those brats took down that Heartless we sent… and I thought that Little Red was a stubborn nuisance." One of the voices said – it sounded like a flamboyant gangster.

"A more interesting person is that child wielding the Keyblade. It seems her strength is not her own." Another voice stated – it sounded female with a hint of seduction in it.

"Hmph… I don't see anything special about her. Why don't we turn her into a Heartless? That will settle things quickly and I'll have my chance at spreading true misery!" A third one declared – it sounded very devilish and dictatorial.

"It's always about spreading misery with you, devil midget! Instead of focusing on the kid wielding the Keyblade, why not turn your attention to her companions?" Another voice spoke – it sounded high-pitched and constantly cracking voice.

"As much I hate to say it… I agree with my villainous cohort. It seems that the brats besides the chosen wielder are the servants of King Makarov." Another female voice spoke – it was very calculating.

"It would seem so, my dear… I'd say we capture one of them and force the location of the King. It would definitely make things so much easier for us!" A scientific voice spoke up – his tone was that of wanting to experiment.

"Enough! All of you – cease your inane prattle." A new voice commanded from the shadows.

Someone stepped forward – it was a young man with short black hair and black eyes. His attire consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt with armor covering it; Pauldron pants that were covered with armor and high-calf boots. In addition to the armor, they were two crosses that were holding a long cape attached to the outfit. Lastly, there was a belt which featured two holsters with armed flintlocks in them and a sword as well.

Upon seeing the victorious image of Wendy and her companions defeating the Heartless leader that was sent to assault Daybreak Town, he couldn't help but grin maliciously. "It does not matter who this child is or how she was able to obtain the Keyblade. All we know is that the legendary weapon has chosen her. Will it she who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow her along with her friends and heart?"

He paused before looking at his council of villains and then continuing to speak. "Either way… she could be quite useful to our plans."

"What do you have in mind, Master?" The man could only continue to grin – he had so much in stored for the girl. So much in store…

_**(Meanwhile at Daybreak Town…)** _

"So… what exactly is your friend Levy like?" Wendy asked curiously.

She and Jellal were currently standing outside a sorcerer-like house that was shaped like a wizard's hat with windows and a chimney. It was colored blue and decorated with stars and moons.

"She's very cheerful and kind towards others… although, she has a competitive streak – Levy is always there to help out those that are in need of direction. Plus, she's quite the bookworm." Jellal whispered that last part very slowly in the hopes that Wendy wouldn't catch what he was talking about.

"For how long she has studied magic?"

Jellal placed a finger to his chin as to think an answer to that question. "Hmmm… ever since she was a kid, I think."

"Ah, I s-see." Wendy replied back to which Jellal looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry about, kiddo. Levy's professional these days – if anyone can teach you the right way to use magic, it's her."

"N-no, it's not that… it's j-just… I always t-thought that Magic was fictional and only in fairy tales." Wendy explained with Jellal nodding. "Ah, I see what you are getting at. Very well, kiddo… soon, you'll have a complete demonstration of Magic." The blue-haired man explained.

Wendy nodded and waited patiently as Jellal ran the doorbell once more – both wondered if Levy was at her home. The little girl hoped that the Heartless hadn't gotten to her or her heart just yet.

Wendy just had to wait and see if Levy would make it or not. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long now…

Speaking of waiting, Wendy took another look at Jellal and noticed how patient and calm he was acting right now. It was very impressive to see a man acting with great maturity and awaiting to see if someone would respond to the doorbell.

The bluenette girl took her time to examine him from top to bottom. In addition to the blue-colored hair, dark green eyes and a red tattoo above and under his right eye; his attire consisted of a long-sleeved dark blue shirt with a tie underneath a closed vest, complete gloves, gray-colored dress pants with a belt to hold them and sleezy dress shoes. His entire outfit was covered by a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings and white lining.

Both waited for a reply in the form of the door opening but still no answer… that wasn't very good.

"Hmmm… it's strange… She should still be at her home yet she's not answering the door. Nor is her husband… I wonder where she is…" Jellal crossed his arms.

"Maybe she's away from Daybreak Town?" Wendy suggested as Jellal looked at her. "It's possible. I wonder if her husband is at home though…"

"Jellal?" An unknown feminine voice spoke up.

Both blue-haired individuals turned around to see a young woman that had a slender build that was rather below-average height. Like Wendy and Jellal, she also sported blue hair that was shoulder-length and had eyebrow-length bangs which was held by a yellow colored bandana whilst her eyes were completely brown. Her attire consisted of yellow sleeveless dress with a pair of leggings that stopped at half her knees and wizard-like slippers. As for accessories, there was a necklace and two bracelets on both hands.

"Oh, Levy. There you are… I got worried that something bad might have happened to you." Jellal told her as Levy smiled gently. "Relax, Jellal. I was just out of Daybreak Town for some business. Gajeel kept a good eye on me during my trip but now I'm back home – safe and sound."

"Trip?" Jellal asked with a curious tone in his voice and Levy nodded back. "Yep. Apparently, Fairy Castle has asked me to- Oh, hello! Who are you?" The young woman asked the girl that was standing besides Jellal.

"W-wendy Marvell… p-pleased to meet you, Miss Levy." The young girl pulled out a hand for Levy to shake.

Levy smiled gently. "Nice to meet you, Wendy. My name is Levy McGarden – Daybreak Town's sorcerer and an expert in learning the arts of Magic."

"That's why we are here, Levy. It seems that Wendy here…" He stopped and pointed at Wendy before continuing to speak. "…Is the chosen wielder of the Keyblade."

Levy's eyes widened as she looked at the little girl – this child was the chosen wielder? At such a young age? It was unbelievable!

"Jellal, are you being serious right now? This isn't some kind of joke, right?" Levy asked – her tone right now was set to disbelieve.

"No, Levy. I'm not lying or joking… In fact, Wendy – would you mind terribly?" Getting the message clearly, Wendy pulled out her right hand and through magic – the Keyblade appeared.

Levy's jaw dropped and her eyes widened – Jellal was telling the truth. Wendy was indeed the chosen wielder… but still, why did it have to be such a young and innocent child? She couldn't be anymore than 11/12 years old…

"Wow… I don't know what to say to be honest…" Levy was at a loss for words.

"T-that's why we came to you… Miss Erza and Mister Jellal told me that you could teach me to use Magic." Wendy explained as she dismissed her Keyblade.

Levy gave her a nod and crossed her arms. "I see… Well, they're both right. Being the chosen one doesn't just involve fighting and whatnot… Sometimes, it takes more than just relying on physical strength."

"L-like using Magic?" Wendy asked as Levy gave a smiling nod. "Exactly! If you wanna learn to use Magic, then you've come to the right place. Don't worry, Wendy – I'll show you what you need to know when using Magic."

Wendy gave a gentle nod. "Thank you, Miss Levy."

"Not a problem. Just… don't call me 'Miss' – It makes me feel old. Anyways, how about we go inside and prepare you for your first lesson?" Both Jellal and Wendy nodded.

"Very well. One moment please." Levy stepped forward and produced a key – using it, she unlocked and opened the door to her house.

"Welcome to my humble abode, you two. Please make yourself home." Wendy gave a nod and stepped forward with Jellal following suit.

However, the blue-haired man was stopped by Levy who was staring at him with a serious look. "Jellal… you and I need to have a little talk before I can give the kid her first lesson. In the kitchen if you'd please."

"What's this about?" Jellal asked.

"You know what I'm talking about, Jellal. The wielder… I have to ask you some questions about the kid. Please, Jellal…" At this pleading, the blue-haired man sighed. "Very well… just… let's make it quick, okay."

Levy nodded and lead him inside the house – it was time for the second phase of learning the arts of the Keyblade to begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: And… that's it for this chapter. It's finally done and ready to be posted! Hooray…
> 
> Honestly, its my fault for taking so long to finish it – apparently, my brain gets distracted pretty easily with games and YouTube… it's a challenge to write new and new chapters. I just wish I could focus on my stories instead of being distracted… hopefully in the future, I'll pay more attention and finish chapters as soon as possible.
> 
> And surprise-surprise! I've added my own villains to this story – very familiar ones from series you've all probably seen, dear readers. Who are they? You'll have to wait and see. Won't spoil the surprise…!
> 
> Tomorrow, I'll get a move on with PokeHearts and try to finish the next chapter of the story. I am hoping that this one doesn't take too long to write cause of the mistakes my brain makes sometimes. Honestly…
> 
> I think that's all I have to say for now. In the future, I promise that I'll do my best to write and update stories quicker… I hope my brain allows me to write.
> 
> I don't plan on giving up fanfic writing. No matter what… anyways, its time for me to post this so you can all read it.
> 
> Have a good morning or evening – enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6 - Training... with Style before Departure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Ladies and gents, your favorite boi has returned yet again! Welcome to the next chapter in Warrior of Tenrou Island… after a long 7 months in a roll which sucks a lot… writer’s block is the bane of nearly every writer’s existence.
> 
> So, here’s the drill – I’m gonna get started on writing the chapter which I promise to finish soon before the hiatus hits me hard or keeps the ‘writing’ part of my brain blocked. Let’s get this chapter on the road!
> 
> I don’t own Kingdom Hearts nor Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 6 – Training… with Style before Departure!

“So… what is it like to learn Magic?” Wendy asked her companions who were asked to wait in the living room in the house that Levy McGarden and her husband were living/sharing.

The one who answered that question was Sherria who was sitting on a chair and swinging her legs. “It’s… a somewhat complicated process… yet once you get the hang of it, it becomes very easy. Luckily, you’ve got the best teachers in the business – myself and Miss Levy.” The amaranth-colored girl answered.

It was then that Wendy remembered Sherria pulling out a magic rod of unknown origin which she used to cast different spells during the fight against the armored Heartless that assaulted Daybreak Town. Still, the bluenette had to wonder…

“How experienced are you in learning and casting spells, Sherria?” Wendy questioned curiously as Sherria answered immediately. “Very experienced… at the start though… it was… well…” She didn’t answer immediately as she scratched the back of her head – no doubt she was thinking the correct words to say.

Which was going to happen because at this very moment, Romeo began to snicker which made Wendy look at him confusingly. “Something funny, Romeo?” She asked.

Romeo continued to snicker until he calmed down and grinned. “Oh, just remembering some good old times when Sherria was starting to learn how Magic… ironic, yet good and bad.” He states clearly as Sherria glared at him.

“You better not say another word, Romeo… it was a long time ago since I started to learn magic… there were times when I screwed up once or twice but I’ve improved a lot since the first days… so don’t you go again saying things like ‘Oh, she flunked her first day’ or ‘Oh, crap… screwed up big time.’ – I’m not handling this again.” Sherria warned him as Romeo continued to grin.

“I’m teasing you, Sher. Geez, you really need to relax or else you’ll end up being a tightass.” He teased her with a nickname.

Sherria and Romeo began arguing with each other as Carla facepalmed at their foolishness. “Those two never know when to stop acting like bickering children…” She said while shaking her entire head as Wendy looked at her.

“This happens often?” The bluenette questioned with a curious expression as Carla nodded after removing her hand.

“A lot… although there are times when they truly work well together… of course that never lasts… between the bickering and maturity, it’s a miracle that missions and training are always accomplished no matter what.” Carla explained.

“Birds of a feather in a sense?” Wendy joked with a small smile as Carla chuckled lightly and replied. “Somewhat like that… hopefully you’ll be able to see how well Sherria and Romeo operate during this adventure of ours. I will be joining you three, of course – mostly to keep an eye on the arguments.”

Wendy nodded as something else popped up in her mind for Carla to ask. “Say, Carla… what kind of world did you come from exact?”

“Oh, that’s an easy one, dear… I’m basically from Fairy Castle – just like Romeo and Sherria. My job is the most important one – the royal chronicler. On this journey, I plan to record everything that is related to our little adventure – names, enemies, places, events… you get the idea. My role is to supply King Makarov’s wife (Queen Porlyusica) with enough info so that she might sleep soundly during the night… poor woman.” She explained as Wendy nodded in complete understanding.

“Understood… as for Sherria and Romeo – what roles will they provide on our adventure?” Wendy asked.

“As you already are aware, Sherria is Fairy Castle’s top mage and a talented magic user – with her spells, things will be very easy on this little journey. As for Romeo, that jester is the Captain of the Royal Guard… a bit of a trickster at times… but can be serious when the situation demands it. Most of the times…” Carla explained as Wendy nodded slowly.

In a sense, she had somewhat fortunate companions for this little adventure… even if one of them was a bit of a trickster. At least Sherria didn’t act like that… if anything that cute mage was the more mature of the two.

W-wait… did she just think that Sherria was cute? N-no… it couldn’t- Now she was imagining Sherria teaching her the arts of Magic and be patient towards her… She had no idea that at this very moment she began to blush – what was going on with her!?

The bluenette attempted her best to hide the blush but it was no use since she couldn’t stop thinking about Sherria… why did the simple mage made her happy so much? Something was definitely wrong with her… but luckily nobody saw it since Carla turned away and was keeping an eye in case Sherria and Romeo (who were still arguing with each other) started something really stupid.

As luck would have it, Wendy’s blush-erasing savior came in the form of Levy who entered the room with a serious yet calm look on her face. “Well, kids… I’m back… and it looks like the training is a go. However, I need to ask Wendy some questions first… nothing serious. Just a formality if that’s alright with her.”

Wendy’s three companions paused to look at the bluenette for some answers – although she didn’t know Miss Levy at all since she had just met her a few moments earlier… the 12-year old felt like she should see what she had to say… not that she didn’t trust her at all… but still – keep a close eye in case anything bad happened.

“S-sure, Miss Levy… I’m okay with it.” Wendy gave her answer as Carla and the other two companions took the hint and left the room. The only people left were Levy and the chosen wielder… the young woman took a chair and sat down right in front of Wendy.

Although her persona was still a serious one, her face mellowed a bit and she cracked a gentle smile. “Sorry about leaving you with the Fairy Castle gang… some of them could get a little bit frustrating to deal with… Romeo especially. It didn’t bother you that much did it, did it?” Levy asked as Wendy shook her head.

“No… didn’t bother me at all… besides, it was good to have some company regardless of the circumstances. So… what did you want to ask me, Miss Levy?” Wendy questioned as Levy was ready with her own lines – nothing serious… just to clear some things:

“Alright… so I just need one thing cleared up – before coming to Daybreak Town and receiving the Keyblade… you’ve had no prior knowledge or training with the legendary weapon, correct?” Levy asked as Wendy nodded immediately.

“Yes… although, didn’t Mister Jellal explained it to you already?” Wendy asked with Levy replying with a nod. “He did… although I’d like to hear it from the source. For my second question, do you have any combat experience before you acquired a Keyblade?” The bluenette-haired woman questioned.

Wendy nodded. “On my island, I usually practiced with two friends of mine – mostly a wooden sword. It was hard at first… but I eventually got the hang of it.” She explained as Levy nodded slowly.

“I see… Now then – you aren’t really aware of how many spells there are in the art of Magic, correct?” In response to this question, Wendy shook her head as Levy continued with a sigh. “Alright, we can work with this… we’ll have to start off with the first one on our list – Fire… then I’ll teach you two more – Blizzard and Thunder. Those three will be quite useful on the journey that is about to occur… are you ready to begin?”

Without any hesitation, Wendy nodded which made Levy smile gently. “Great! First though…” She stopped before walking towards the door and opening it. “Sherria! We need your assistance… Romeo, you and Carla – remain where you are until you we need you again.” She called out before stepping away from the door.

In no time, Sherria came back into the room with a curious look on her face before closing the door. “So, what do you need from me, Miss Levy?” The amaranth-haired teen questioned.

“Wendy’s training in the arts of Magic is about to begin… but I need your assistance in handling this first lesson. King Makarov always wrote in his letter that you are the best mage in his kingdom… heck, in the entire realm.” Levy replied but her words only made Sherria blush in embarrassment due to being called ‘the best mage’.

Scratching the back of her head with a sheepish smile, she replied back. “Well… I’m not really the most perfect… I’m sure that there are others besides me that can do a better job.”

Levy didn’t mind her words and just grinned optimistically. “None the less… you definitely have the skills necessary to teach Wendy properly as do I. So, don’t let your words bring you down and let’s get this show on the road! But first…”

Levy ordered Wendy and Sherria to stand back a few feet away as she took a magic book from out of nowhere much to the surprised of the 12-year old Chosen One. _“How did she do that…? It was just like… like… Magic!”_ These words she spoke inside her mind.

“Now then…” Levy spoke before flipping the book opened she eventually stopped at the page that she was looking for and then took a deep breath before:

“Transportis!” She yelled as a flash of light blinded both Sherria and Wendy who covered their eyes while Levy just kept hers closed.

Eventually, the light faded as Wendy and Sherria removed their hands to check whilst Levy opened her eyes. The 12-year old was surprised when she discovered that she wasn’t in the living room anymore – instead all three individuals were in somekind of loft filled with lots of furniture.

Wendy was astonished a lot – mainly at the fact that a teleportation spell was used to get herself, Sherria and Miss Levy to this place. If she was being honest to herself and everyone else around her, it was a faster and interesting way of getting from point A to B very quickly.

In the meantime, Levy let out a breathe and grinned. “Things are going well so far… now then: Wendy, summon your Keyblade and we can get started on your ‘Magic’ training!” The bluenette woman ordered as the 12-year nodded and summoned Kingdom Key – she was now eager to get started.

“Alright… first things first – allow me to explain something: ‘Magic’ is a talent which can be learned but very slowly… If you make a mistake or can’t cast it properly, don’t worry about it. Keep trying until you can… also, patience is a crucial key in this factor. Understand, Wendy?” Levy asked with wonder that Wendy understood everything that she explained.

With a simple nod, Levy took a relief sigh… so far, so good. “Alright. Let’s beginning with the ‘Fire’ spell. You can use the furniture as your targets… don’t worry if you destroy them: they’re magical and automatically restore themselves. Remember what I told you now: if you don’t get it the first time, try again. Got it?” In response to Levy’s ‘got it’ question, Wendy nodded – she was still paying close attention.

“Alright… first things first – to cast ‘Fire’ correctly, you need this.” Levy snapped her fingers as a fire-like orb appeared in front of Wendy. “This is the ‘Fire’ orb. With it, you’ll be able to cast the spell properly. Use your Keyblade to obtain it since I don’t recommend you use your hands to pick it up – its very hot.” Levy explained to the bluenette who just nodded.

Using the tip of her weapon, Wendy managed to suck the orb inside of it – for a moment, she felt that Kingdom Key had become very warm… but it soon quickly subsided. And now the Chosen One was the recipient to the ‘Fire’ spell.

“Good… now let’s get started. For a target, we’ll use that chair. Now just remember – patience and in case you don’t get the first time, keep trying. To cast ‘Fire’ all you have to do is imagine a fireball in your mind and then use your Keyblade to do the rest. Ready?” Levy questioned as Wendy nodded.

“Good. Then begin!” Levy ordered as Wendy aimed her Keyblade at a chair that was a few feet away from her. With deep concentration, she tried imagining a fireball to send straight at the chair but no such luck – in fact, she was getting a little bit flustered at the fact that her mind was focusing on other things instead of ‘Magic’…

…And just then, an explosion covered the entire room with all three individuals coughing and trying to shake away the smoke. “D-damn it… that wasn’t really supposed to happen…” Levy stated with a frown as she continued to cough.

“No one can learn magic on their first time, Levy. It takes a little while getting used to…” Sherria voiced her own thoughts as she finished wiping the smoke away.

Wendy was also finishing in wiping the smoke away as she sighed sadly and looked at the ground. “It didn’t work…” She replied with an emotional tone.

“Hey, hey… don’t feel too bad, Wendy. It’s only your first try – no giving up now! Let’s try again, kay?” Sherria asked as Wendy raised her head and nodded gently but the sad look was still there.

The Chosen One took a deep breath as she aimed her Keyblade at the chair once again – now she had to concentrate more than ever. Only through concentration would she be able to cast the spell properly…

…which was proving to be a hard thing since her mind was once again on other things but no on the ‘Fire’ spell. She began to shake and a sweat a bit – definitely not a good side.

 _“Why can’t I get it right…? I don’t understand – why am I so nervous and fidgety…? There has to be something that I’m doing wrong… my mind is a mix-up of confusing things… why…?”_ Wendy spoke these words inside her mind as she continued to sweat.

So far, there was no spell coming and she started to feel a bit nervous – something was definitely wrong with her… no matter how much she tried to concentrate nothing was working. Sweat was dropping all over her face and she was still shaking…

…which immediately stopped when Sherria placed a hand on her shoulder as Wendy looked at her with a surprised look.

A smile appeared on her face. “Just relax… try thinking of happy things like how we defeated the Guard Armor or peaceful moments on your island. Concentrate hard and you’ll be able to cast the spell properly!” The amaranth-haired girl advised her.

Although, she didn’t know how or why… Sherria’s words seemed to have an affect on Wendy as she began to calm down a bit. Wiping the sweat away, she gave her future companion a friendly nod and then concentrated – this time she thought of her first battle with the Guard Armor, her life on Tenrou Island and unknowingly – Sherria and her comforting words. Eventually, she imagined a fireball appearing in her head which lead to the ‘Fire’ spell being channeled properly. At the tip of Kingdom Key, a ball of fire was created and soon it was sent flying into the chair which was destroyed immediately.

Wendy couldn’t believe it – she had done! She was able to cast the spell!

“There you go, Wendy! Good job!” Levy praised her as Sherria patted her on the back and congratulated her. “Nice job, Wendy – I knew you could do it!”

Wendy just smiled gently and blushed. “Thank you… it wasn’t easy but I managed to do it.” She replied with the smile still there.

“Indeed, you did… now let’s try again – but this time we’ll use multiple targets instead of one, kay?” Levy questioned as Wendy nodded quickly.

Levy snapped her fingers as a couple of chairs appeared a few feet away from the bluenette woman was. “Once again, concentration is the key. Just think positive and you’ll do it.” She advised and stepped away.

Wendy nodded, aimed her Keyblade at the chairs and concentrated with all her might – she could do this! She can learn ‘Magic’!

After a few seconds of patience and silence, she conjured some balls of fires which were sent towards the chairs. In the end, they were destroyed as Wendy was praised by both Levy and Sherria.

And thus… the lesson with the ‘Fire’ spell continued. Despite a few mishaps and mistakes, Wendy managed to perfect her casting of the spell rather easily. Things were starting to get more easier as she learned.

Eventually, they moved onto the ‘Blizzard’ and ‘Thunder’ spells – like in the beginning, they were hard as well… but with a bit of Sherria’s words and Levy’s encouragement, Wendy had mastered them without much difficulty.

The ‘Magic’ lessons went on for quite a while – an hour or two. In that time, Wendy was able to master the ‘Fire’, ‘Blizzard’ and ‘Thunder’ spells very quickly and was casting them without much hassle.

Just as she finished destroying a magic couch, Levy decided that the lesson had come to an end. “And… stop! Keyblade down, Wendy!” She ordered as Wendy sighed – sweat was present all over her face and the reason was the 2-hour training that she had endured.

Wendy laid onto the ground and breathed heavily as Levy sat down to congratulated her with a grin. “Whelp, I don’t know what else to say but only this: Good work, Wendy! You truly have the skills necessary to cast Magic properly. I’m very impressed with your performance.”

The Chosen One was breathing slowly but turned to give her mentor a gentle smile. “I’m… glad… but I have to thank you for teaching me… Miss Levy.” Wendy thanked her for the lessons.

“I’m glad I was able to teach you… also, Sherria – thanks for your assistance as well. You definitely are the best mage in King Makarov’s castle since you showed Wendy some of your best moves with Magic.” Levy complimented which made Sherria blush in embarrassment.

“W-well… not really the best. I just learned from my elders.” Sherria stated with a sheepish smile as Levy giggled.

“Relax, I’m just teasing you… Wendy, you’ve gotten the hang of ‘Fire’, ‘Blizzard’ and ‘Thunder’. On your adventure, you will no doubt learn other types of magic that will help you – at first, it will be hard. But the more you practice, the more experienced you’ll get.” Levy explained as Wendy gave her a slow nod.

It would be a little hard at first to learn those spells but she would eventually get better and better with her spells. It was only a matter of training and such… which would be whenever free time was available.

“Good… now then, let’s-” Levy’s voice was cut off by a stomach growling which was Wendy’s.

Said 12-year old blushed in embarrassment as she got off the floor. “Oops, my bad…” She apologized as Levy raised a hand for her.

“No need to apologize. I’m not deaf, Wendy… I’m feeling a little peckish as well. Plus, we’ve been training for 2 whole hours… so I think its high time we get some food and then rest up. Tomorrow, we’re sending you four on your little adventure!” Levy declared as Wendy and Sherria both nodded.

The bluenette and amaranth-haired girl had a feeling that tomorrow would be the one where the biggest and most dangerous adventure would begin…

But will it be a good or bad one… it was a question that nobody would answer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: We’ve reached the end of the sixth part of our Fairy Tail x Kingdom Hearts crossover! Hooray and hot damn! Sorry for taking a little while to finish… exams and such… plus, waiting for a cover letter to be returned to me. It’s a nightmare of a schedule…
> 
> So, again – my bad for the story being on a long hiatus. Will try to update more frequently in the future… if my schedule doesn’t keep me from writing or my brain – definitely the latter. XD
> 
> Right, so… a very important question is: would you all like to see Wendy use Drive Forms and other types of abilities as the story progresses? Also, costumes and outfits that are proper for the worlds that she will visit? – Write your responses in the comments section. I look eager to seeing what your answers are!
> 
> Also, note – might focus on other new stories and not just the old ones. So I haven’t a clue when I’ll update old stuff as well. If I don’t update it often, I apologize. Sorry guys… will still write but updates might be slow.
> 
> That’s all I have to say on the matter – and its time we finish up the notes completely! Also, an interesting thing is that I wanna try writing a self-insert thing involving an OC/Myself possessing a canon character with any forms of franchise. Think I should give it a go? – tell me your thoughts in the comments section!  
> My friends/readers, until next time – I wish you farewell and goodbye! Happy reading!


	7. Chapter 7 – Wendy’s First Worldly Experience!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Oh, lordy lord… It’s been nearly 6 months since the last update on Warrior of Tenrou Island. My bad, fellow readers – writer’s block plus focusing on my other fanfiction sites… I apologize for that one. I’ll see what I can do to update more.
> 
> And looking at my villains list I nearly forgot which worlds I have chosen – RWBY, TUFF Puppy, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Sonic, Soul Eater… Crap, I forgotten. Hope I can figure things out by the time I get back to writing Wendy’s story and also – SPOILERS! My bad!
> 
> And I remember the sixth world I’ll be doing – My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Phew, got them all memorized down in the first author’s notes so I won’t forget them anytime soon.
> 
> Before we progress to the main six worlds, I’d figure giving Wendy a little test run through the power of the Keyblade. With that in mind, I’ll have her visit some cartoon worlds in order to get her pumped up in knowing what it’s like to wield the legendary weapon – I think I’ve got the perfect one in mind for the occasion and it’s based on one of the best cartoons I’ve ever had the privilege of watching as kid. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> I don’t own Kingdom Hearts nor Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Hiro Mashima. Let’s get this show on the air!

Chapter 7 – Wendy’s First Worldly Experience!

“I presume you are all prepared for the trip ahead?” Erza inquired with her arms crossed while staring at the four adventurers in front of her. Backpacks that were filled with supplies and tools for the trip ahead were lying next to their feet.

They all nodded with their heads in determination – Wendy especially was the one most excited since she was going to visit different worlds in search of adventures and possibly find Natsu and Lucy. She hoped that they were okay wherever they found themselves.

“Make sure to be extra vigilant. We’re not sure how far the Heartless have spread and at point there could be a trap waiting for you all. Take very good care of yourselves.” Jellal advised them to which Sherria and Romeo nodded while Carla remained silent.

“Also, remain by the keybearer’s side and look out for each other. Teamwork is the key to a successful mission after all.” Levy told them as they all nodded yet again.

“You’ll come back and visit us, right?” Erza and Jellal’s daughter Stella questioned to the adventurers who nodded.

“Of course! We’ll come back at times to report our findings and progress as well!” Romeo assured the young girl who couldn’t help but smile upon hearing that.

Erza procured a small bad from her jacket and gave it to Wendy. “This wallet contains a total of a 1,000 munny. Be sure to spend it in wisely at any type of shops that you might find on the worlds that you visit. Each one has a unique shopkeeper called a ‘Moogle’. They can sell you items or help synthesize new equipment for you.” She explained.

“Watch out though – they can get greedy at times.” Levy warned as Stella stepped forward and gently passed a little box with a bow to Wendy. “I never got a chance to say thank you for saving from the monsters so I got you a present – it’s a ring that will grant you a boost in strength and magic.” She explained.

Wendy was touched by the gift but it wasn’t necessary since all she did was do her job in protecting Ms. Erza and Mr. Jellal’s daughter – nonetheless, she accepted it. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do anything since all I did was do my job to protect you.” Wendy assured her.

Erza smiled a bit. “You’ll be needing all of the necessary items for this trip so that ring will no doubt be of great assistance. Don’t worry about feeling any types of guilt right now, Wendy.” The red-haired woman assured her.

Jellal couldn’t help but grin a bit. “Yep, like my wife said – plus, Stella was constantly nagging us about not being able to ‘repay’ for how she- OOF!” The blue-haired man’s words were interrupted due to his wife punching him in the stomach.

Meanwhile, Stella pouted and crossed her arms. “Daddy, I didn’t nag! I brought the gift with the munny that you and Mommy gave me!” The little girl protested and Erza petted her head. “That we did, hun. I’ll be sure to give Daddy his punishment dose when we get home.” The woman assured her daughter who cheered with a grin while Jellal groaned and held the pained area.

“Well, it’s high time we make our departure. I wish you all good luck in your journey – especially you, Wendy. Safe travels and I hope you’ll be able to find your friends. Come back and keep us posted on how your trip is progressing.” Erza told them to which they all nodded afterwards.

Taking her daughter’s hand gently, she waved goodbye towards the adventures and left while pulling a still-pained Jellal by the hair. He was constantly saying things like: “Ouch!”; “Ooh! That hurts!”; “Ouch-ouch-ouch!”

As Wendy watched them leave, one question was on her mind – was Ms. Erza often scary like that? No answer to that unfortunately since- Huh, weird. It feels like someone is holding her hand…? Wait, Sherria!? Why is she holding her hand and why is Wendy blushing heavily!?

“Ummm… Sherria, why are you holding my hand?” Wendy questioned while trying to hide her blush but failing miserably at the process.

“We’re going to teleport to our vessel now – in order to ensure that we arrive safely on board, we hold hands. Just a precaution. You don’t mind me holding yours, do you?” Sherria asked.

Upon hearing that, Wendy’s blush increased and she felt a little embarrassed yet for some reason she didn’t mind Sherria holding her hand although why she was agreeing in her mind was unknown.

“O-oh… Umm, no. Of course I don’t mind… although, w-why not grab Romeo’s hand?” Wendy questioned with her companion answering immediately – there was a frown on her face. “Cause Mister ‘Captain’ often finds himself on top of me whenever we end up on the ship… plus, he has a habit of letting go of my hand at times. It’s gotten annoying to the point I teleport myself on board and then him.” She explained with Wendy nodding slowly.

Romeo was that much trouble to work with it? He didn’t seem like a bad companion to be honest… maybe Sherria was being a little critical of him? Carla did tell her that they were at times bickering and squabbling like children – like ‘birds of a feather’. It made Wendy smile a bit with a giggle that didn’t go unnoticed by Sherria. “Something funny, Wendy?” She asked curiously.

“Oh… nothing that big. Just the fact that you and Romeo seem to act like ‘birds of a feather’ in a way. Carla explained that you bot had difficulty completing missions at times.” Wendy replied.

“Ah… well, she’s right in a way. We do bicker at times though our companionship is definitely strong. I hope during our trip you’ll be able to have a glimpse at how Romeo and I operate.” Sherria said to Wendy who smiled a bit before replying. “I hope that our journey will go smooth.”

“It will… with the two of us and Carla by your side, you’ve got nothing to be afraid of.” Sherria assured before she looked at Romeo and her face frowned yet again. “Provided Romeo does his job properly.” She added.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be too judgmental towards your companion, Sherria. Its none of my business to intrude but we don’t really need any types of arguments right now.” Wendy said as Sherria reconsidered her words carefully.

In the end, she just sighed at them. “I’m not being judgmental, Wendy. I’m just saying what I mean… Alright, let’s get a move on! We haven’t a minute to lose. Romeo, Carla – are both of you ready?” Sherria asked her two companions.

“As ready I’ll ever be dear.” Carla told the amaranth-haired girl while Romeo nodded before noticing that his companion was holding Wendy’s hand. “Why are you holding Wendy’s hands?” He asked.

“Because I plan to teleport alongside her since I don’t want a repeat of what happened the last couple of times involving you, Romeo.” Sherria said as Romeo groaned a bit before covering his face and shaking his head. “You still hung about that?” The Captain of the Fairy Guard asked his companion who nodded and gave him a small glare.

“My back isn’t a safety pillow, ‘Captain’. You should know all of this as my fellow companion.” Sherria told him as Romeo cringed a bit before sighing. “I said I was sorry for the last couple of times, girl… how long do you have to hold a grudge against me?” He asked only to see that Sherria made a grudging face. “As long as I need to, ‘Captain’. I hope you understand.”

In response to this bickering, both Wendy and Carla sighed while shaking their heads – how were they going to complete this journey if they were acting like children?

The white-haired girl stepped up. “Alright! Both of you – cease this foolishness at once! We have a job to do and right now Wendy is the only one acting like the adult here!” She declared as Wendy blushed in embarrassment at her words.

“Umm… you don’t need to defend me, Carla. I can take care of myself.” Wendy assured her with Carla replying immediately. “I’m just looking out for you, child.”

Sherria and Romeo gave a small glare to one another before both sighed. “Yes, Carla.” They both said at the same time.

Carla was satisfied to hear this. “Good… now, shall we be off?” She asked and all three individuals nodded.

Sherria pulled a remote control from her jacket before turning to Wendy. “Best hang out, girl. It could be a bumpy ride if you catch my drift.” She explained to the bluenette who nodded and held Sherria’s hand tightly.

The amaranth-haired girl took a deep breath and then pressed a button. Wendy didn’t feel anything due to being digitally processed alongside Sherria, Romeo, Carla and their supplies. Soon, they were teleported away from Daybreak Town to their supposed vessel…

**_(Unknown location…)_ **

A bright light engulfed the room with different machinery and controls as Wendy and Sherria reappeared safe and sound without any repercussions with some of their luggage as well. Both were even holding their hands together.

“And… I can safely say that we have made aboard!” Sherria declared with a grin as she let go off the bluenette who was in awe at where she was currently. “Wow… what is this place?” She questioned while examining the electronics and whatnot.

Sherria giggled at her curious state. “This place is our vessel – the Gummi Ship. We use it whenever we need to get to new worlds and such. Right now, we must be in the teleporter room.” She explained to the still exploring Wendy who was aweing all around the area.

“This is amazing!” Wendy commented as she continued to look around much to Sherria’s amusement just as another light appeared which brought both Romeo and Carla on board with the rest of the supplies… in a huge pile. Both individuals’ eyes were spinning.

This mess made Sherria shake her head in embarrassment while wondering if Romeo should have grabbed hold of Carla or some luggage. Ugh, either way everyone was onboard already so it didn’t matter.

Wendy finished up her little ‘exploration’ before focusing her attention onto the messy pile of luggage with a disoriented Carla and Romeo. “This often happens?” The bluenette questioned as Sherria nodded. “Yep… you don’t wanna even know what happened the first time we teleported together on board our ship. Trust me, you don’t.” She explained.

Romeo and Carla shook their heads and groaned before getting up from the messed-up luggage. “Oof… that was a rather unlucky landing. At least we made it onboard.” The boy with black hair commented.

Sherria shrugged. “Somewhat… though we have to make sure that our supplies aren’t ruined or busted up cause you both arrived and made a huge mess.” She explained while pointing at the luggage.

Romeo and Carla looked uncomfortable at the mess they made. “Ummm… oops.” The black-haired boy admitted as Sherria and Wendy sighed.

“Come on, let’s get this cleaned up and move on to introducing Wendy to the rest of the vessel.” Carla said while getting to work alongside the rest of her companions.

“Should we put them in the lounge or the inventory?” Romeo questioned.

“Inventory. We need to keep the lounge area opened for either mealtime or trying to relax.” Sherria answered as she placed a backpack over her shoulders while holding two more in her hands.

Soon all four individuals left the teleporter room and walked down a corridor to get to the inventory section of the Gummi Ship. Wendy couldn’t believe how big this vessel was exactly – there was a lot to explore from the looks of it.

The four reached a door titled ‘Inventory’ that was pushed forward by Sherria. “This is where we often store our supplies and junk that we might need for future travels. Any items that we acquire go straight here as to not clutter up the rest of the ship.” The amaranth-haired girl explained to Wendy who nodded in understanding.

Whelp, we’re here. Let’s place our supplies inside and explore the rest of this ship!” Romeo said with everyone nodding in agreement.

Sherria and Wendy focused on their own sides as did Romeo and Carla. They made sure to place the backpacks in a correct position so they wouldn’t fall to ground – inside there were some glass bottles that might break and spill out the liquids. Most of them were Potions or Ether so the four had to be very careful.

Once they were all done, they left the ‘Inventory’ area and showed Wendy the rest of the ship: bathrooms, lounge area, kitchen, bedrooms, etc. The bluenette was left in complete awe at the sights of the Gummi Ship – never before had she’d seen anything as impressive as this.

When they got to another door on board the vessel, Sherria stopped and turned her attention towards Wendy. “And this… would be my bedroom. Romeo’s is down the hall along with Carla’s. Your bedroom is the one on the other side.” She said and pointed at the door on the other side.

Wendy opened it and stepped inside to take in the surroundings. It didn’t have much though – a simple bed with a nightstand and a lamp resting atop; a table with two chairs and a wardrobe for switching clothes and such.

“It’s not much to be honest… but its yours if you want it. Whenever you find, buy or collect stuff from different worlds, you can place it here as memorabilia and decorate your room.” Sherria explained.

Wendy nodded at her words and felt excitement at the prospect of redecorating her bedroom on the ship with different items and such… after she had collected some of course.

“So, do you like it?” Sherria questioned and Wendy nodded with a smile. “Yep. I hope I can find some good things to decorate it though. It feels a little… empty. No offense.” The bluenette apologized as Sherria giggled. “None taken. We’ll see if we can find you some items to collect so you can redecorate your room as you see fit. For now though, let’s head up to the cockpit and choose our destination.” The amaranth-haired girl told the bluenette who nodded.

Both girls left Wendy’s bedroom while ushering Romeo and Carla to follow suit towards the cockpit area which didn’t take long – a couple of seconds to get there. There were four chairs for the individuals to sit down and rest while navigating the ship with its lit-up buttons and levers. The steering mechanism was located in the middle of the control panel – it sat untouched, waiting for its master to activate it.

“And this… is the cockpit area where we choose our destination, control the functions of the Gummi Ship or cruise through space… last thing is a joke, mind you.” Sherria admitted with a grin as Romeo chuckled a bit.

Carla, on the other hand, wasn’t amused. “Hmm… that’s funny cause I remember a couple of times when you and Romeo cruised around space on the ship without telling anyone. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep a secret from the people at Fairy Castle?” She questioned.

Romeo and Sherria cringed a bit and smiled sheepishly. “We… go out to explore… simply because… we… well… we… Ummm…” Sherria didn’t finish due to trying to figure out an excuse for this while Romeo scratched the back of his head.

Carla sighed and shook her head. “Ugh… how do I deal with both of you?” She questioned herself while Wendy stood still and smiled sheepishly.

“Ummm… very strictly?” Romeo suggested as Carla glared at him while Sherria shook her head. “Not now, Romeo…” She said and went towards the controls.

Sherria clicked on some buttons on the console and soon a screen arose from the insides of the panel. “Alright… just got to turn it on… scanning and locating the map… bingo! We’re in business!” The amaranth-haired girl declared as the screen lit up and a map of the universe was shown – different worlds were displayed on it.

“Alrighty, looks like were are set to begin our journey. Now we just have to decide which world to travel first. Any suggestions, guys?” Sherria questioned her companions.

“I have a question though – is it possible to jump speed to a world? Not just traveling to it?” Wendy asked but Sherria shook her head. “Nope. We have to travel unfortunately – no jump speed functions yet… also, some worlds may not be unlocked yet so we have to visit the ones that are currently available.” She explained.

“Which ones are currently available?” Romeo questioned.

Sherria enlarged the map in order to take a closer look. “Let’s see… one of the worlds focuses on a group of children who battle against adults; another is an underwater one where hydromorphic sea creatures live and the third one is… unknown at this time.” She explained.

“Can’t you get the results though?” Carla questioned as Sherria pushed some buttons on the panel. “It will take a while until the computer determines what kind of world is the third one really… so no for now.” The amaranth-haired girl said.

“Oh.” Carla said and slumped in disappointment.

Sherria shared her statement with a nod before looking at Wendy. “Wendy, since you are our ‘Chosen One’, I’m giving you the full reign to choose our destination. Pick a world that is to your liking and we’ll head there on the double.” She said to the bluenette who in turn was surprised upon hearing that she was giving the opportunity to choose.

“O-oh… Ummm, thank you.” The bluenette said before thinking.

Hmmm… a world where kids fought against adults (no doubt evil) or an underwater world inhabited by anthropomorphic creatures? Both sounded pretty interesting if Wendy was being honest with herself. However, there came the matter of choosing where to go first.

Perhaps the aquatic world with the creatures? There was a distinct possibility though of drowning so that’s a big no-no for now. Hmm… what about the world where kids fought against evil adults? That seemed like a good place to start the journey… and who knows – the villains might have their own brand of Heartless to control.

Hmmm… it was really hard to decide. Aquatic or Kid World? Decisions, decisions… Wendy hated deciding the most… it was just like back on Tenrou Island – the spars, the racing… Natsu or Lucy made her often decide on the rules and regulations though at times they also helped her out… but now they weren’t here so it was up to her to think and decide.

Seconds later, she released a sigh and made her decision. “I guess we’ll head straight for the Kid World first. We might need to check our for any Heartless presence that the adults might have… well, the evil ones at least.” She answered.

“Are you sure, Wendy?” Sherria questioned her decision and Wendy nodded. “Yeah… I’m sure. Pinpoint the destination and let’s get a move on.” The bluenette ordered as if she was just made the captain of the Gummi Ship.

Sherria nodded with a salute before returning to the console, clicking on several unidentified buttons and imputing the coordinates for the first world that the heroes would visit. “Alright, seems like everything is ready for our launch into the vast reaches of space… E.T.A. until we reach our destination is… an hour or two at best.” She said.

“An hour or two!? That long…?” Wendy asked as Sherria nodded somberly. “No choice… it’s a long trip I’m afraid. At times it often takes us a full day to get to our destination or a week. Everything depends on the course and time.” She explained.

“Ah, I see.” Wendy said in understanding at what Sherria was explaining.

“Don’t worry though – time flies very fast so we’ll be there in a moment’s notice!” Romeo assured her with Sherria nodding and turning back to the console. “Provided we don’t run into an asteroid belt or something… I’ll leave the ship on autopilot. Once we get close to our destination, we’ll pilot it ourselves.” Sherria explained.

“What do we do in the meantime?” Wendy questioned.

“I vote that we all head down to the kitchen and get something to eat – we’ll need all of that extra energy for when we reach our destination.” Sherria suggested.

Wendy wasn’t against the idea – she was feeling a bit peckish since the breakfast that she was offered wasn’t exactly big. Romeo and Carla were also in agreement.

Sherria turned back to the console and clicked on a button. At that moment, a computerized voice came out: _‘Autopilot engaged.’_

The ship began to tilt a bit before it proceeded forward through the starfield towards its destination. Wendy ran up to the cockpit windows and took in the sights. “Wow… so amazing.” She commented quietly to herself.

Never before had she’d seen this sight of space before. It was beautiful… what an amazing experience… boy, were Lucy and Natsu going to be jealous when she found them and shared her experience with them. The looks on their faces… priceless.

Sherria stared at her and couldn’t help but smile a bit at how Wendy was being right now. This was definitely a dream that she had wanted to experience… but she couldn’t until now.

Not to mention how cute she was acting right now… Whoa, wait! Did she just think that? N-no… it was impossible. There was no way that she thought that Wendy was cute. Oh my god! There it was again.

Sherria shook her head and tried to push those thoughts away while being unaware of the blush appearing on her cheeks. No… don’t think that. Wendy isn’t cute… she’s just… and there it was again! Goddamn it!

“So… shall we get going?” Romeo questioned which made Sherria snap out of her thoughts before looking at her black-haired friend. “Y-yeah… sure. Come on, Wendy. Let’s go and get something to eat.” She said to Wendy who was still taking in the view.

“Wow… so many stars…” Wendy commented as Sherria giggled. “They sure are… every star out there is a world just waiting to be discovered and explored. Hopefully we’ll be able to visit them all one day. Now how about we get something to eat?” The amaranth-haired mage suggested as Wendy nodded with a grin. “Yeah!” She declared.

All four individuals left the room while the autopilot was still being engaged… all the while they didn’t detect the presence that was spying on them via a dark realm. It was the same bodysuited masked girl that Wendy met back on Tenrou before it destruction. She was shaking her fists in pure anger. “So… this is how you repay me, Marvell? You stab me in the back when we were little and now you betray me again? Typical of you… I… I… trusted you… so much.” She admitted with her voice shaking as if she was on the verge of tears.

But she stopped immediately before a dark aura engulfed her. “I swear… I’ll make you pay. You’ll learn firsthand what it is to be betrayed! I’ll make sure that you suffer in front of your friends and then I’ll break you apart… I’ll remake you and we’ll be together again! By force if I have to…” She declared before laughing in the dark realm.

Whatever this figure’s plan was… Wendy had to watch out and expect the unexpected!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: And… ba-da, bam! Finally done with this chapter… what a sweet beginning to Wendy’s journey. Apologies for the delay… often get sidetracked or aren’t in the mood to write after a while. Oh, man… my brain is so freaking dead at times.
> 
> Looking back at the last chapters, I forgot about the body-suited girl… if memory serves me correct, I think she was Wendy’s sister or friend. Can’t really recall, tbh… I’m gonna go with friend seeing as how there’s no sister and such. I think I’m taking way too many pages from Keyblade Master of Light XD – My apologies on FF.net, dude!
> 
> Speaking of pages… that awkward moment when you realize you still have to update the rest of stories is a bitch XD – Goddamn it, I really gotta reorganize my schedule and make times for MMD, Video Games and Writing… if I can, of course.
> 
> So, yeah… next time we’ll be heading for our first world where a group of children battle against the adults for true kid freedom and whatnot (anarchy, most likely). I could have continued with getting to the world but I don’t the writing part of my brain will allow it. Sorry, guys lol
> 
> That’s everything I have to mention… next time we might switch perspective and get a glimpse of how Lucy is doing… along with her descend into darkness. Also, for those that might be confused:
> 
> \- Hades possesses Lucy;  
> \- Female cloaked-figure possessed Mystery Girl.
> 
> Just to point it out in case anyone gets confused or something. Hopefully it is clear for everyone.
> 
> Whelp, that’s all we have to share. Happy reading and enjoy my works! Keep up the good work in the support – love you all!


End file.
